Trapped Together
by Luna Hope
Summary: What happens when Mamoru & Usagi find the limit of Motoki's nice guy temperament? Written for Reba Jean's 10/2002 Contest.
1. Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don’t Let The B...

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A few storyline changes - Generals Zoisite and Kunzite were defeated   
when Sailor Venus showed up and broke the dark energy dome. Tuxedo Kamen had not   
been injured and Sailors Moon and Venus combined their attacks to kill the two   
Generals. The Silver Crystal hadn't yet been revealed and the rainbow crystals   
disappeared along with the General's bodies. Of course, Mamoru doesn't know that   
Usagi is Sailor Moon and the Princess or who the Senshi are. Likewise, Usagi and the   
girls don't know that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Also, Reika isn't going to Africa. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite.  
  
  
Silence suddenly descended on the noisy arcade like an anvil dropped from the sky.  
  
"Okay! I've *HAD IT* with you two!" Motoki yelled, shattering the silence. He looked   
down at himself. Everyone was also staring at the remains of the root beer float, a   
hamburger with the works, cheese fries, a banana split and a piece of cherry pie a la mode   
that decorated the front of Motoki's shirt, pants, apron and shoes. What wasn't on   
Motoki was splattered on the floor among broken dishes and a tray.  
  
Looking up with a murderous glint in his eyes, Motoki glared at the two people who were   
responsible for this mess. He angrily continued, "I can forgive this happening once and   
maybe even twice but this is the third time in two weeks and I've had it!" Motoki   
pointed toward the back storage room and demanded, "March!"  
  
The petit, blonde girl, with a contrite expression and teary eyes, carefully stepped over   
the mess and silently walked to the back room.  
  
The tall dark haired man smiled with amusement and said, "Wow Motoki, you sure know   
how to make Meatball-Head obey! Maybe you should offer classes to others that have to   
deal with her."  
  
Motoki stepped up to the man with barely contained fury. He uncharacteristically   
bellowed, "I meant *YOU TOO*, Chiba Mamoru! Now *MARCH*!!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes opened wide in surprise at his best-friend's angry words, "Alright   
already! I'm going!" Avoiding the mess on the floor in one step, Mamoru followed after   
Usagi.  
  
Sighing, Motoki looked down at the mess again. He set his face with determination then   
turned towards the back room too. When he stepped through the doorway he saw Usagi   
standing near the back of the room. She pointedly ignored Mamoru as she stared at the   
names of different products on the shelves that lined the wall. Mamoru was doing the   
same but at the opposite wall and near the doorway.  
  
Motoki cleared his throat then said, "Usagi, you sit on that folding chair against the back   
wall and Mamoru you sit here by the door. If either of you speak a word to each other   
before I get back, I will put you both on the permanently banned from the arcade list.   
Understood?" Both of them nodded and complied with Motoki's instructions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later the mess and Motoki were cleaned up as best as they could be. Motoki   
then turned his attention to the two problems he had in his storage room. After thinking a   
moment Motoki picked up his cell phone and dialed as he stepped out the back door of   
the arcade into the evening twilight.  
  
"Hey, Reika," Motoki greeted his girlfriend. After a pause, he continued, "Yeah, I'm   
upset but not at you. *They* were at it again. Yep, *another* tray! I have them sitting   
in corners in the storage room right now. I just can't take their fighting anymore! I have   
an idea how to stop them but I need your help. Is your father's yacht still at the marina?"   
Another pause then, "Great! Get over here and I'll tell you the rest. Thanks, see ya   
soon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed for the eleventh time and squirmed around on the hard metal chair. She was   
soo… bored! She could now recite from memory the name of each product stored in the   
room and its quantity. Sighing again, she started the list over in her mind. *Anything*   
was better than thinking about the man that sat in the same room with her.  
  
Mamoru was soo… tempted to say something. He kept phrasing it in his mind,   
[Meatball-Head, that's twelve sighs. What are you trying to do? Suck up enough air to   
keep your head filled?] Covering his mouth, he coughed to hide a chuckle at the thought   
of what her reaction would be if he said that.  
  
Usagi glanced at him, glared then sighed as she turned her head away.  
  
[That's number thirteen,] Mamoru noted. He was soo…very tempted! The words were   
on the tip of his tongue and the only thing that held him back was the memory of   
Motoki's angry face. It had been scary. Mamoru had never seen his friend lose his   
temper like that before. With the way Motoki had looked, Mamoru didn't want to take a   
chance on actually getting banned.  
  
[Fourteen now,] Mamoru thought as he watched Usagi's chest rise and fall with the force   
of another sigh. He was soo…very, *very* tempted! In it's own way, this punishment   
was a surprisingly effective form of torture to him. Mamoru wished Motoki would hurry   
up. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out.  
  
Motoki peeked around the doorway at the two silent enemies. He noticed how Mamoru   
kept glancing at Usagi and how she was still pointedly focused on the shelves. With a   
grin he decided his plan, if it didn't get screwed up, might actually work.  
  
"Hey," Motoki announced himself and both of the room's occupants startled.  
  
"Motoki," Mamoru and Usagi both breathed in relief.  
  
"I brought you both something to drink," Motoki continued as he handed them each an   
ice-cold glass of soda.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru each gulped down about half of their drinks. Motoki smiled and said,   
"You both did pretty good being quiet. See, you can be in the same room without   
picking on each other."  
  
Usagi held her drink in her lap then looked up at Motoki. Tears fell from her big blue   
eyes and ran down her cheeks. "I'm really, really sorry, Motoki," she whimpered with a   
sniffle.  
  
Grabbing a box of tissues, Motoki swiftly moved to crouch beside Usagi's chair. "That's   
okay, Usagi. I forgive you," he offered with a tissue and a hug. Looking into her   
luminous eyes Motoki felt a pang of guilt.  
  
[Should I really go through with this?] Motoki wondered. However, he could already see   
the drinks were taking affect. Usagi yawned, and the glare Mamoru had pinned on   
Motoki as he comforted Usagi, was quickly melting into a sleepy, somewhat confused   
expression. A moment later both of them slumped forward.  
  
Motoki quickly took Usagi's leftover drink and gently eased her into a somewhat   
comfortable position on the floor. Mamoru had already fallen forward to the floor. Also   
moving him into a more comfortable position, Motoki then grabbed some paper towels to   
clean up the remains of Mamoru's drink. Reika stepped into the doorway and gasped,   
"What did you do to them?"  
  
Motoki grinned up at her and answered, "I just made sure they're going to get a good, full   
twelve hours of sleep or so. Sometimes it's an advantage to have an uncle who's a   
pharmacist."  
  
Reika's eyes widened with surprise and new respect for her boyfriend. "Wow!" she said,   
"Remind me to never make you really angry!"  
  
Motoki chucked as he led Reika from the room and closed the door behind them, "This is   
nothing. Wait until you hear the rest of the plan."  
  
At that moment four somewhat worried girls hesitantly walked down the hall. When they   
saw Motoki and Reika, the tall brown-haired Makoto asked, "What did you do with   
Usagi and Mamoru? They've been back here twenty minutes and we haven't heard a   
peep or any dishes breaking."  
  
"They're fine, Motoki reassured the girls. "I have a plan to end their fighting and I could   
use your help."  
  
Rei, with a toss of her long black hair, laughed, "I'd like to see that! As long as it doesn't   
hurt them you can count me in."  
  
The other three girls nodded too. Motoki answered, "Great! Come into the kitchen and   
I'll tell you what we're doing."  
  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
Chapter 2 - "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" will be posted soon. ^_^  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	2. Row Row Row Your Boat…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A few storyline changes - Generals Zoisite and Kunzite were defeated   
when Sailor Venus showed up and broke the dark energy dome. Tuxedo Kamen had not   
been injured and Sailors Moon and Venus combined their attacks to kill the two   
Generals. The Silver Crystal hadn't yet been revealed and the rainbow crystals   
disappeared along with the General's bodies. Of course, Mamoru doesn't know that   
Usagi is Sailor Moon and the Princess or who the Senshi are. Likewise, Usagi and the   
girls don't know that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Also, Reika isn't going to Africa. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Row. Row. Row Your Boat  
  
  
  
Rei bit her thumbnail nervously as she listened to Motoki's plan. When he finished   
speaking she said, "Well, I'm all for getting them to stop fighting, but a *month*? I   
know school's out for break but…that's still a *very* long time! What about Mamoru's   
job?"  
  
Motoki smiled, "I already thought about that. Mamoru just told me he finished the temp   
job he had and was looking around for another one."  
  
Rei sighed and looked at her other three friends. The blue, short-haired Amy questioned,   
"Well, what about Usagi? Her parents will call the police if she doesn't come home.   
They're very protective of her."  
  
"That's where you four come in," Motoki explained, "I need you to come up with a trip   
or something that you can tell Usagi's parents all five of you are going on."  
  
Minako, the newest member of the group, jumped up, making her long blonde hair   
bounce around her. With starry, brilliant blue eyes, she clapped and squealed, "Oh! I   
vote for the beach! Let's all go see the hot looking guys in their swimsuits!"  
  
Everyone else in the room shook their heads in disbelief at the ditsy blonde. Rei   
admonished, "Minako! Didn't you listen? We're not *really* going on a trip! We just   
need to tell Usagi's parents that so they won't worry about her!"  
  
Disappointed, Minako whined, "Aww! But I wanted to go!"  
  
Tearing her attention from their clueless friend, Amy said, "Motoki, we four need to   
discuss this alone for a moment."  
  
Perplexed, Motoki and Reika looked askance of the other girls.  
  
All four girls nodded their heads and Rei offered, "We won't be long," as they filed out   
of the kitchen and into the women's bathroom.  
  
Rei locked the door behind them and quickly made sure they were alone. "Gather close   
and keep your voices down," she quietly instructed.  
  
Amy whispered, "What are we going to do? We can't let them do this. What if 'you   
know who' is needed?"  
  
Makoto offered, "Since we defeated those two generals we haven't heard boo from the   
Dark Kingdom though. Maybe that was the last of them."  
  
Rei answered, "Maybe, but we don't know for certain. It's a shame. I'd love to let them   
do it."  
  
Minako interrupted, "Hey guys, you were fighting with only four before and doing fine   
for the most part. I think we could handle it for a month. I vote we do this! Usagi   
looked like she could use a good vacation."  
  
The three other girls stared bug-eyed at the blonde. Amy stuttered, "A v-v-vacation?!"  
  
Makoto overcame her shock and let out a muffled, "Woohoo!" from behind her hand.  
  
"A 'good' vacation!" Rei sputtered trying not to laugh too loudly. She tried to catch her   
breath then started to laugh again as she added, "What the heck! Let's give Usagi a   
'good' vacation. She deserves it!"  
  
Wide-eyed with horror, Amy whispered, "Rei! You don't really mean it! Do you?"  
  
Minako looked from one girl to the next totally perplexed, "What's wrong with that?   
Usagi worked really hard at the last fight. 'One good turn makes a right.' Right?"  
  
This was just too much for Rei. She doubled over laughing and began to quickly hobble   
to the stall. She prayed she'd get there in time.  
  
Makoto still had her hand over her mouth. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes   
and her face was turning blue from trying to hold her laughter in. Amy glanced up and   
demanded, "Breath, Mako!" as she grabbed the tall girl's arm to yank it from her face.  
  
Gasping in a big lungful of air, Mako wiped her eyes and rasped out, "I vote with Minako   
and Rei. This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up!"  
  
A smile lit up Minako's face as she grabbed Amy's shoulders and wheedled, "Come on   
Amy! That just leaves you. Don't be a spoilsport! You're out voted anyway so just   
agree already. You'll see! It'll be great for her and she'll come back a new person!"  
  
Rei guffawed from behind the stall door at Minako's optimistic statement. Amy shook   
her head resignedly and sighed, "You probably would do it anyway. Fine, I'll help but   
it's just to make sure you guys don't get her killed!"  
  
Minako happily bounced up and down as she exclaimed, "Yeah! This'll be fun!"   
Suddenly she stopped. With a serious scowl she whined, "Rei! What's taking so long? I   
need a turn!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Rei hesitantly said when someone picked up the Tsukino's phone.  
  
Usagi's mother repeated, "Hello? May I ask who's calling?"  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief then said, "It's me, Rei, Usagi's friend. We, I mean Amy,   
Makoto, Minako and I were wondering if Usagi could go to the beach with us. We're   
going to Maebara Beach in Kamogawa for a month. My grandfather rented a house   
there."  
  
"A month?!" Mrs. Tuskino exclaimed. She observed, "That's a very long time, Rei.   
When do you need to know by?"  
  
Rei answered, "That's the thing. It's kind of a last minute plan and my grandfather will   
be leaving in the next hour or so."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino sounded very reluctant as she pointed out, "Usagi doesn't have anything   
packed even. Maybe next…"  
  
"Oh please?" Rei implored, "We really want her to go!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino sighed then said, "Let me talk to Usagi please."  
  
Rei froze in panic then stuttered, "H-h-hold on a moment," as she hit the mute button on   
her phone.  
  
"She wants to speak to Usagi! *Now* what'll we do?!" Rei squealed in fear.  
  
Amy and Makoto stared back at a total loss.  
  
Minako held out her hand to Rei and said, "Let me talk to her."  
  
Shocked, Rei asked, "Why? What can you do?"  
  
Smiling, Minako said, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She reached out and   
plucked the receiver from Rei's hands before Rei realized it.  
  
Mako covered her eyes, Amy covered her mouth and Rei covered her ears. All three   
cringed as Minako pressed the mute button back on.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Minako enthused, "I *really* *really* want to go with the girls! Please   
Mom, Please!"  
  
"But sweetheart," Mrs. Tuskino reasoned, "Your father won't like you being gone so   
long and what will you wear? You have *nothing* packed!"  
  
"We figured I could wear Rei's things and anything I really need that they don't have, her   
grandfather said he'd buy. I really only need a toothbrush. Please Mom, I *really* want   
to go! It'll be *soo…* much fun! Daddy will be okay about it. I'm sure you could   
explain it to him. You're good at things like that! Please, please, *please* Mom!"  
  
Mrs. Tuskino hesitated then capitulated with a sigh, "Okay honey, I guess you can go.   
You have your cell phone with you, right?"  
  
Minako gave a thumbs up to the astounded girls as she answered, "Yes Mom, I have my   
phone. Thank you, *thank you*! I love you lots! I have to go now. Bye!" Minako   
hung up the phone and crowed, "Yeah!" while flashing 'V' for victory with her hand.  
  
Mako, Rei and Amy just stood there with their mouths open.  
  
Giggling, Minako observed, "You look like 'fish out of the frying pan' with your mouths   
open like that!" She paused then asked, "What? Haven't you ever heard of people doing   
impressions before?! I want to be an actress. I'm pretty good at it too, aren't I?"  
  
The three still speechless girls slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the group had got to the marina where Reika's father kept his yacht, it was   
quite late. The group was so large they had to take both Reika and Motoki's cars. Reika   
had already stopped at the marina office and logged their course. She had taken her   
father's boat out many times for partying, so she knew just what to do. Her father was in   
the USA on a business trip until the first week of November, which was even better.  
  
A few of the other yacht club members had given them strange looks when they were   
supporting, or rather carrying the comatose Usagi and Mamoru onto the boat. Other than   
that, things were going surprisingly well. Each girl had been able to buy, beg, borrow or   
steal the things Motoki has told her to find.  
  
Motoki and Reika worked on deck to launch the yacht while the girls got Mamoru and   
Usagi comfortably situated on the bed below deck. The girls had already made sure they   
found and took Usagi's cell phone, transformational brooch and moon wand. They didn't   
come across her communicator so they figured she must have left it at home.  
  
All that was left to do was the hardest parts of Motoki's plan. The girls needed to cut   
Usagi's hair to her shoulders then strip the clothes off both of their victims. The girls   
only managed to cut Usagi's hair.  
  
Once the boat was launched and on course for a certain bird sanctuary island Motoki   
knew of, he went below deck. There he found all four girls sitting on the floor, holding   
parts of Usagi's flowing mane and crying.  
  
Looking up at him with sad, tear filled eyes Makoto asked, "Please tell me again why we   
needed to cut Usagi's beautiful hair?"  
  
Shaking his head, Motoki reiterated, "First, there aren't showers on the island so it would   
be very hard for her to wash her long hair. Second, Mamoru won't be able to call her   
'Meatball Head' if her hair is short. They don't need anything he can tease her about.   
Remember, our goal is for them to be friends by the end of the month."  
  
Amy suddenly looked up at him and accused, "This is *crazy*! It's *cold* out! You   
can't do this to them! We should turn around and go home right now! The other three   
girls were also feeling tired, cold and more than a little guilty. They all looked up at   
Motoki and nodded.  
  
Motoki thought a moment. He sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Listen, I   
know this seems rough but remember we've already tried everything else. This is all we   
have left so it just *has* to work! We've all worked so hard to come this far. Please just   
trust me a little longer. Please? I promise it will be worth it in the end."  
  
The girls sighed, looked at each other then said, "Okay."  
  
Suddenly realizing that the girls were still pretty young, Motoki took pity on them. He   
called to Reika to stop the boat and come below. Motoki then sent the girls up on deck.   
Reika finished getting Usagi ready and Motoki took care of prepping Mamoru for their   
grand adventure.  
  
Now they just needed to find the island to complete their plan. The sun was just   
beginning to rise when Reika woke the girls and announced that they were there.  
  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
Chapter 3 – "Georgie, Porgie, Pudding Pie…" will be posted soon. ^_^  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as  
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	3. Georgie, Porgie, Pudding Pie…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
*A Quick Note* – Thank you *soo…* much to each of you who has written a review for   
this story! ^_^ The reviews are keeping me from getting discouraged. This is the first   
time I've writing something with a deadline (10/30) and I still have quite a bit to write!  
(Here's the URL if you want to know about the contest   
http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye/contest.htm I have a silly song fic posted there   
too. ^_^)  
When I've finished writing or the deadline comes (whichever one's first) I will send a   
personal thank you to each person who reviewed (if they have an email address to send it   
to ^_^ ). That's all! Happy reading! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Georgie, Porgie, Pudding Pie…  
  
  
As Mamoru woke he felt warm. Comfortably warm. That's when he realized he must   
still be asleep and dreaming. There was just no way he'd really be sleeping with a naked   
girl curled up in his arms. His hand was resting against her stomach and he slowly slid it   
up over the curve of her hip and down the slope of her thigh. [Yep,] he thought, [She's   
naked and so am I. Hmm, this is definitely one of my nicer dreams!]  
  
Mamoru languidly moved his hand slowly back and forth, petting her curves and   
enjoying the silky smoothness of her skin. He decided he *really* liked this dream. She   
hadn't woken up yet and Mamoru chuckled quietly to himself as he mused, [My dream   
girl must be a heavy sleeper.]  
  
Curious, Mamoru wondered if he'd be able to open his eyes to see what the girl looked   
like. He seriously hoped doing so wouldn't end the dream and that he wouldn't wake up   
at home, alone in bed and tangled in the sheets. As he continued to pet her, another   
thought crossed his mind, [What if this is really a nightmare and when I open my eyes I'll   
find she's a gross ugly youma?] Quickly opening his eyes, he decided if it was a youma   
he wanted to know right away.  
  
Mamoru was pleasantly surprised to see golden, shoulder-length hair spread out around   
him and an angel's face. He leaned forward and began to place gentle brushing kisses on   
her neck as his hand slowly slid forward and down across her stomach. Now totally   
caught up in his dream, Mamoru's kisses became more passionate and with a quiet groan   
he pulled her tight up against him. Mamoru's hand had continued its journey until it   
reached her breast. He gently cupped it in his hand and noticed she fit just right in his   
palm. Feeling her nipple harden and press against the skin of his palm, he began to run   
his fingers over and around it, teasing it taut. Suddenly, to Mamoru's great dismay all   
hell broke loose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was dreaming. She was a cat and comfortably stretched out on a soft rug before a   
fireplace. Someone, she didn't know who, was running his hand down her side, petting   
her in a most pleasant way. As he continued to pet her, Usagi began to purr with   
contentment. Never before had she felt so loved and pampered.  
  
Next, Usagi felt him begin to softly brush along her neck. His gentle touches made her   
shiver. She then felt him pull her up close against his naked body and kiss her hungrily   
on her neck and shoulder. His kisses made her insides melt and his caressing hand left a   
slow trail of pleasure as it traveled over her body to her breast.  
  
[Oh!] Usagi thought, [I *really* like this dream! I've never felt like this before! His bare   
skin pressed against mine, and his warm hand covering my breast feels absolutely   
*incredible*! Wait a minute…] Usagi fuzzily reasoned, [Since when does a cat have   
breasts and why would a man be naked against my back and…]  
  
Right about then, Mamoru began to concentrate his attention on Usagi's sensitive nipple.   
His touches created a firestorm of sensual electricity that shot from Usagi's breast to her   
stomach and groin, making them tighten and ache with need. The sensory overload   
caused her to wake up fully with a gasp. It was at that moment Usagi came to realize   
that, except for being a cat, everything she had felt was wonderfully and terrifyingly   
*real*!  
  
"AAAAGH! HENTAI!!" Usagi screeched at the top of her lungs as she started   
scratching, hitting and kicking at Mamoru, trying to get away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain from the blows the girl had managed to land, quickly brought Mamoru out of his   
shocked stupor. In quick succession he realized this was *not* a dream, he and this girl   
were in a sleeping bag, he was in danger of being permanently damaged, and there wasn't   
enough room in the bag for him to attempt to protect himself from her.  
  
The girl was frantically thrashing around and had only succeeding in tangling them in   
tighter. Mamoru tried yelling at her to get her attention but she was too panicked to hear.   
He really had no other choice if either of them were to survive this. Wrestling his arms   
free, Mamoru threw himself on top of the terrified girl. The sleeping bag around her   
helped pin her arms and also protected Mamoru from her kicking until he could catch her   
legs and weigh them down with his own.  
  
Panting, Mamoru looked up into her petrified wide eyes. They quickly filled with horror   
as she realized he had captured her. Mamoru dropped his head down onto the twisted   
sleeping bag between them and groaned. This was one hell of a way to wake up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fear and helplessness rippled through Usagi's heart as she admitted to herself that he had   
her pinned. He had looked up at her as he tried to catch his breath then dropped his head   
back down. Stunned horror overrode all her other emotions. Usagi recognized his   
stormy, dark-blue eyes, his face and tousled, dark hair. "Mamoru!" she gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snapping his head back up, Mamoru looked searchingly at the girl. He silently cursed as   
he thought, [She *knows* me! How come I can't seem to place her though?] Mamoru   
mentally skimmed through a list of the girls he knew but didn't come up with a   
shorthaired blonde with baby-blue eyes. Mamoru decided he'd just have to wing it and   
hope her name would come to him soon.  
  
"Hi," Mamoru said with what he hoped was a friendly non-threatening grin. He   
continued, "Sorry. I'm not going to hurt you or do anything. I just wanted to stop you   
from hurting either of us. I don't know how this happened or why, but we're in a   
sleeping bag. If we can find the zipper, it should be fairly easy to get out." Noting her   
renewed look of panic he added, "As long as you stay calm I'll move and let *you*   
search for it."  
  
The girl nodded and Mamoru sighed with relief as he moved to roll off of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Actually, now that she thought about it Usagi knew exactly where the zipper was. The   
pinching metallic bite she felt under her shoulder and butt told her. Carefully trying to   
stay as far away from Mamoru as she could, Usagi twisted around until she could grab   
the zipper's metal tab. Smoothly drawing the carriage down, Usagi released herself from   
the sleeping bag's grasp. She did realize she was still naked but there wasn't anything   
she could do about it. Her main goal was to put some distance between herself and the   
also naked Mamoru so she could think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl rolled out of the sleeping bag and slowly stood up. Folding her arms over herself   
she blushed, embarrassed by her nakedness. With a glance, Mamoru noted how her flush   
extended over much more than just her cheekbones and that she was definitely a natural   
blonde. He decided it would be a *very* good idea for him to stay covered up inside the   
sleeping bag.  
  
As he sat up, making sure to keep his lower body covered, both their eyes looked   
searchingly around them. They were in some kind of a stone lean-to. An open wall   
faced a pure white sandy beach and the ocean danced and sparked at the edge of it.   
Confusion and dismay clouded her face as she realized there wasn't a stitch of clothing   
anywhere.  
  
Quickly looking back down at Mamoru, she snapped, "Quit staring at me!" Mamoru   
flushed and looked down. She continued, "Our clothes have to be here somewhere. I'll   
go look around."  
  
As she turned to walk away, Mamoru finally gathered the courage to ask, "What's your   
name?"  
  
The girl looked over her shoulder with incredulous wide eyes and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Mamoru blushed again as he admitted, "You obviously know me but I can't seem to   
remember your name."  
  
Usagi frowned, then scolded as she turned back around to face him. "Mamoru! I'm   
really not in the mood for your teasing! You *know* my name even if you don't like to   
use it!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head no and his worried expression proved he meant it.  
  
Totally exasperated with him, she blurted out, "I'm Usagi you fool!"  
  
His mouth dropped open in stunned surprise as he realized she really was Usagi.   
Suddenly his face drained of all color. Staring at her, he mournfully stuttered, "W-W-  
What did you *DO* to your beautiful hair?"  
  
"My hair?" she asked, perplexed, "I haven't done anything to my…*what* did you just   
call my hair?!" Even as she was saying this it dawned on her that she didn't feel the   
swishing tickle of her ponytails against her butt or behind her knees. Reaching up, her   
eyes widened as she felt for a 'meatball' that wasn't there. She grasped a handful of her   
hair from the back of her head and pulled it forward to look at. Before she could get it   
within sight, the ends slip through her fingers to brush back against her neck.  
  
With a strangled cry, Usagi fainted.  
  
Mamoru managed to catch her before she hit the ground and for the second time that   
morning he cradled her in his arms. Their nakedness barely registered in his mind as he   
thought about her reaction. It was pretty obvious Usagi had no clue her hair had been   
cut. Mamoru was surprised to find tears in his eyes and murder on his mind. His heart   
ached as he wondered who could have done this to her.  
  
Pulling Usagi to him, Mamoru buried his face in her shorn locks. He hugged her close to   
comfort himself as much as her. [How had they gotten there? Who had done this to   
them? Why?] Many questions ran over and over in his mind and he didn't have an   
answer for any of them.  
  
Usagi slowly came to with the realization that her hair was *short*! *Very* short!   
Reaching up to pull on it again, she burst into tears.  
  
Mamoru held Usagi and rocked her as she sobbed against his chest. He tried to whisper   
that the length of her hair really wasn't that big a deal but for some reason the words got   
stuck in his throat. He admitted to himself that he didn't really believe that.  
  
Mamoru had thought her long hair was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.   
It actually didn't look bad short and it definitely made her look different, older.   
However…His mind conjured up a ready picture of an indignant Usagi as she turned   
away from him and stalked down the sidewalk with an almost regal stature. Her long   
golden ponytails undulated behind her in the wind and her highlights caught the sun,   
reflecting it. He had thought her hair looked like glimmering molten gold flowing down   
her back.  
  
Usagi's tears were gradually diminishing and Mamoru decided to try a different tack. He   
murmured in her ear, "I'm sorry someone did this to you and I'll happily kill them when I   
find out who they are. However, your hair will eventually grow back just as it was   
before. It really doesn't look bad on you short either. It makes you look older, more like   
you're around seventeen years old.  
  
Mamoru's arms and words did comfort Usagi. Looking up at him she asked, "Mamoru?"   
He looked down at her. "Thank you," she shyly finished with a smile and he smiled   
back. Unconsciously pulling her closer to him, he looked up at the ocean. "You're   
welcome," he responded quietly.  
  
Usagi rested her head back against his chest and Mamoru was kind of surprised she was   
still letting him hold her. With Usagi's immediate crisis over, he was once again   
becoming very aware of the fact that they both were completely naked. Unless he wanted   
to hear her scream "Hentai" at him again he figured he had better put some distance   
between them.  
  
"Usagi," he said and she looked up at him with a surprisingly content expression. He   
cleared his throat then suggested, "It was probably a good idea for you to go look around   
for our clothes."  
  
Suddenly realizing how things had ended up between them, Usagi blushed and twisted to   
sit up out of his arms. "Right, of course. I'll do that," she said as she stood and quickly   
left the lean-to.  
  
Mamoru sat silent and alone in the sleeping bag. He still didn't feel like he was ready to   
walk around without clothing on. He was worried that if they didn't find something to at   
least cover Usagi with, he might be stuck in the sleeping bag indefinitely. Mamoru now   
realized a man must have invented clothing for both men and women and for a very good   
reason. Without clothing, a man's body makes what he's thinking about abundantly   
clear.  
  
Whoever had done this to them, to *him*, was definitely going to pay and pay a lot!  
  
His next thought was, [Poor Usagi! I must have really scared her earlier. I didn't mean   
to though and she did get me back pretty good.] Mamoru absently rubbed at his bruised   
side and was very grateful she hadn't managed to aim lower.  
  
Mamoru had hoped he'd be able to stand up soon but his thoughts kept returning to when   
Usagi was so soft and warm in his arms. At this rate he'd never relax! Silently cursing,   
he also realized he *really* needed to pee. Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair in   
exasperation. Closing his eyes, he groaned out loud, "This is impossible!"  
  
Usagi had just returned from her search. Unaware that she was silhouetted by the bright   
sunlight behind her, she stood just inside the lean-to and innocently asked, "What's   
impossible?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at her with a start. He could feel himself flush from embarrassment   
and from seeing her again. With a low frustrated growl, Mamoru burrowed himself back   
into the sleeping bag. "I'm going back to sleep!" his muffled voice announced to a   
confused Usagi.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Mamoru peeked back out of the sleeping bag. Usagi was   
still standing there silent and uncertain. Mamoru sighed and sat up again. He asked, "So,   
what did you find?"  
  
Usagi hesitated then answered, "I found lots of vacuum packed food. It's at least enough   
to last…a whole month. There are some other supplies and also a fresh water spring   
coming from a cliff about twenty-five feet or so behind the lean-to."  
  
Mamoru incredulously whispered, "You didn't find *any* clothing?"  
  
Sadly shaking her head no, Usagi added, "I did find a large bottle of sunscreen but I   
didn't see any signs of a town or city or civilization either."  
  
It was quickly becoming clear to Mamoru that not only were they very cleverly set up,   
but that they were also stranded until whoever it was decided to come get them, if ever!   
Putting his face in his hands, Mamoru muttered, "Great! Just, great!" He wondered if   
this had something to do with the Dark Kingdom and why Usagi had been included.   
Whoever had done this had very effectively defeated Tuxedo Kamen. If Sailor Moon   
needed him he could never get to her from there. That idea was what rankled Mamoru   
the most.  
  
Usagi watched Mamoru. He looked so dejected by her news, like he wanted to cry.   
Usagi moved forward, then crouched down and silently wrapped her arms around   
Mamoru to comfort him.  
  
At that moment Mamoru was feeling very vulnerable. When he felt her arms envelope   
him and she pressed herself against him, he knew she probably only wanted to comfort   
him. She had no clue what she was really doing to him. He knew if she didn't go away   
soon, she was going to get much more from him than she expected. Mamoru's   
frustration made him harsher than he had meant to be as he pulled her arms off of him.   
"Usagi, just go away! I don't need this right now! Go away and leave me alone!" he   
demanded.  
  
Hurt showed in her eyes as Usagi stood up, "Fine then!" she exclaimed, "See if I ever try   
to comfort you again, Jerk!" She turned and angrily strode out of the lean-to before he   
could see the tears that welled up in her eyes.  
  
Rubbing at her angry tears, Usagi walked back to where the spring was. She sat down on   
a rock in the shade of some tall plants. The water pooled in a small puddle and she   
dipped her feet in it. [I hate him!] she thought, [He's the same old Mamoru, always   
pushing me away!] Usagi then thought about her nice soft bed at home and all her   
clothes. She never realized how much she would miss clothes!  
  
[Why are we here? Who did this?] Usagi wondered, [Did the Dark Kingdom do this to   
me? If they did, why would they also take Mamoru (of all people!) and why did they go   
to so much trouble? You'd think they'd just take the opportunity to kill me and be done   
with it.]  
  
Usagi finally thought about Sailor Moon and realized that if she could transform she'd   
have clothes. Mamoru would find out she was Sailor Moon but at this point she didn't   
really care. She also wondered if Tuxedo Kamen would be able to tell where she was and   
come to rescue her. Usagi hopefully reached behind her into her sub-space pocket and   
felt around for her brooch. Not only was that missing, but the wand was also missing. If   
the Dark Kingdom did do this and they now had both the wand and brooch, Luna would   
*kill* her! Being unable to transform was the last straw for Usagi. She curled up into a   
little ball on the rock and cried.  
  
After her tears ran out Usagi slept a little. When she awoke she was stiff but she did feel   
better. She decided to try to make do with what they did have and hope for the best.  
  
Deciding her first priority was clothing of some sort, Usagi looked around. She noticed   
some plants with fairly big leaves and remembered there was fishing line in the supplies.   
She thought she might be able to pull something together that would work.  
  
An hour later Usagi had a crudely fashioned bikini top and wrap made of leaves. She   
tried it on. The top's leaves tended to slip around quite a bit and the bottom's leaves   
sometimes fluttered in the wind so they showed glimpses of what she was trying to cover   
but she decided it was still better than nothing at all. She took some more leaves and   
tried to guess what would be good for Mamoru to wear. She wasn't real sure of the size   
but she ended up with a wrap around thing that might do.  
  
The day had become warm and Usagi was thirsty. She walked back to the spring and   
leaned over with her hands in the thin stream of water. Off to her right something   
reflected blue and white and caught her eye. It seemed to be hidden behind some rocks.   
Usagi went to investigate and found a blue and white cooler. She cautiously opened the   
box and almost squealed out in delighted surprise. Inside were her purse, a zip bag of   
strawberries, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup and also a bottle of   
wine! Even better, there was a note taped to the lid of the cream. Eagerly pulling it off,   
Usagi read,  
  
"Dear Usagi,  
  
Hi! ^_^ I hope you're enjoying your vacation! I'm jealous you know. All alone with a   
hot guy on the beach for a whole month! I want to know *all* the juicy details, Girl!   
(Usagi rolled her eyes at this. Without looking at the bottom of the note she already   
knew who wrote it. She continued reading.)  
  
I thought Motoki and Reika ("Motoki and Reika!" Usagi whispered in shock.) forgot a   
few important details so I snuck you this cooler. I'm pretty certain the strawberries and   
cream won't last very long but the wine and chocolate syrup could come in handy later.   
^_~  
  
I put a pile of tampons and a small bottle of pain reliever tablets in your purse. Unless   
you and Mamoru get really chummy right away before you find this note, you'll need   
them sometime during the month.  
  
That brings me to the next thing I put in your purse. If the need for them should arise,   
USE THEM EACH AND EVERY TIME! If you don't, you could come home with a   
really cute souvenir but you'd look silly in your fuku with a giant beach-ball belly! (At   
this point Usagi choked and stopped reading. She looked over at her purse with large   
appalled eyes. She couldn't have been any more shocked and terrified than if she had   
been told there were rattlesnakes in there! Finally, after attempting to somewhat   
regrouping her wits, Usagi continued to read with trepidation.)  
  
Last but not least are some small bottles of scented massage oil. There are lots of fun   
things you can find to do with them. ^_~  
  
Enjoy yourselves and come home happy! ^_^  
  
From your friend and the Champion of all things Love,  
  
  
^_^v"  
  
  
When Usagi finished reading, she fanned her bright red face with the letter. "Minako you   
Hentai!" she whispered. Sure, now she had some answers but they weren't the answers   
she had expected. Apparently the girls, Motoki and Reika had done this to them!   
Minako's letter had made it sound like they were sent on a jolly holiday!  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi wondered what she should do. She wanted to tell Mamoru what   
she had found out, but not in a million years would she allow him to read Minako's note.   
With a sigh, Usagi decided she'd figure out what to do later. Right now there were   
strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce calling her name and she was hungry!  
  
Usagi began to open the treats with the intent of digging in. She then looked up at the   
lean-to where Mamoru still was. She didn't really want to share but she knew she'd feel   
guilty if she didn't. Sighing, Usagi picked up the cooler and the wrap she had made.  
  
Before she got to the lean-to, Usagi took a detour to the edge of the clearing and found a   
rock she could move fairly easily. Digging a hole, she put her purse with the things in it   
and the note, in the hole and covered it with the rock.  
  
When Usagi entered the lean-to, she saw that Mamoru had also fallen back to sleep.   
Putting the stuff down, she knelt next to Mamoru to wake him. He looked like a little   
boy in his sleep and she pushed his bangs off his forehead. She though, [It's hard to   
believe this is the same person who aggravates me to no end.] She lightly petted his   
cheek and noticed he needed a shave. Mamoru opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
Usagi smiled back and said, "Hey, sleepy head, I have something I need you to try on."  
  
Mamoru glanced over her barely functional outfit and quipped with a grin, "Is it my   
favorite color, green?"  
  
Usagi laughed at his statement and responded, "As a matter of fact it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, two much happier and somewhat clothed people sat together on the beach eating   
strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Mamoru had raised his eyebrow   
questioningly when he saw the cooler. Usagi gave him an edited version of finding it and   
what was inside.  
  
"Motoki?" Mamoru repeated with shock, "Motoki?!"  
  
Usagi nodded and bitterly added, "With Reika and my four supposed friends."  
  
"Why?" Mamoru asked with puzzlement.  
  
Usagi laughed ruefully, "Don't you remember? We made him pretty angry."  
  
Mamoru thought about it and realized the last thing he remembered before waking up   
there was Motoki giving them drinks then hugging Usagi. He angrily exclaimed, "That   
bastard slipped us mickys in our drinks!"  
  
Nodding, Usagi observed, "Apparently there is a limit to Motoki's easy-going, nice-guy   
temperament and we found it. We might as well make the best of things since we're   
going to be here for a whole month."  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi concentrated on preparing another strawberry. After she   
removed the stem, Usagi would put the fruit over the end of her pinky finger like you'd   
wear a thimble. Next, she took chocolate sauce and drizzled it over the tip. Topping it   
with a swirl of whipped cream, Usagi would open her mouth wide and envelope the   
whole thing with her lips. Slowly pulling her finger out of her mouth with a little slurp,   
she made sure not to leave a drip of juice behind. Mamoru wondered if girls instinctively   
knew how to drive guys crazy, or if they had to learn it somewhere. Before Usagi could   
start the distracting process over, Mamoru asked, "So, what else was in the letter?"  
  
Usagi suddenly blushed bright red and started to carefully dig through the bag of   
strawberries. "N-nothing! At least nothing else important. Um…j-just some personal   
stuff," she stuttered.  
  
"Oh," Mamoru said. He realized Usagi didn't want to talk about whatever else was in the   
letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they finished the strawberries and cream, the two reluctant roomies decided to do   
some exploring. They returned to their camp around dinnertime having walked the   
perimeter of the island they were on. Jagged cliffs rose up from the center of the island   
with a small barren plateau on top. There was very little else on the island other than a   
ton of sea birds nesting in the cliffs, lots of vegetation and sand. There weren't even any   
trees.  
  
They tiredly ate two vacuum packed Meals-Ready-to-Eats and decided they definitely   
weren't meant to be gourmet. By this time the sun had set. Usagi and Mamoru stretched   
out on the sand to look at the stars.  
  
Usagi's big eyes took in the beautiful panorama with awe. "There are so many stars!"   
she exclaimed, "Where did they all come from? I don't remember there being so many   
before."  
  
Chuckling, Mamoru explained how the lights of Tokyo outshone all but the very brightest   
stars.  
  
Eventually the night air turned chilly. When Usagi entered the lean-to, she stood looking   
at the sleeping bag with consternation. Quickly pulled it up off the futon, she spread it   
out on the floor. "You can have the futon Mamoru. I'll take the sleeping bag," she   
informed him.  
  
Mamoru started to protest but Usagi was already snuggled up deep inside the sleeping   
bag with her eyes closed. With a sigh Mamoru stretched out on the bare futon.  
  
Sometime during the night Usagi woke. Moonlight was flooding in through the open   
wall and she could see Mamoru was curled up as tight as he could to preserve his body   
heat. He was asleep but she could tell it was a fitful sleep. She could actually see him   
shiver.  
  
Usagi couldn't fall back asleep and realized it was because she felt guilty. Sighing, she   
reached over and tapped Mamoru on the back. With a start he turned over and opened   
bleary questioning eyes toward her. She answered, "Mamoru, I'll share the sleeping bag   
but you better keep your hands to yourself. Clear?"  
  
Mamoru nodded gratefully. Once they put the sleeping bag back on the futon, they both   
carefully climbed in. They turned their backs to each other but there still wasn't enough   
room to completely not touch. Thanks to Usagi's belated generosity Mamoru was now   
warm but it still took a while for him to fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
Chapter 4 – "Wake Up My Merry Sunshine…" will be posted soon. ^_~  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	4. Wake Up My Merry Sunshine…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Wake Up My Merry Sunshine…  
  
  
The next morning Mamoru woke up early like he usually did and found out two   
interesting facts. First clothes made of leaves fall apart when they're slept in. Second,   
Usagi had rolled over during the night and was now pressed up against the full length of   
his back and butt with her leg draped over his thigh. Her arm was curled around him and   
her hand rested on his chest.  
  
Mamoru silently chucked to himself, [And she told *me* to keep my hands to myself!]   
He of course didn't mind the arrangement. Mamoru could feel the chilly morning air on   
his nose and ears and Usagi's comfortable warmth enveloping his body. He easily   
decided to do something he'd never done before. He closed his eyes and soon drifted   
back to sleep.  
  
Quite a while later Usagi partially woke up and tried to roll over. Her arm wouldn't   
cooperate and it seemed to be stuck. Usagi fully woke up and realized she was draped all   
over Mamoru and he was hugging her arm to his chest in his sleep. Totally mortified,   
Usagi tried to carefully disentangle her arm from his without waking him.  
  
Mamoru of course had woken up as soon as she had tried to move but he wasn't about to   
let her know that. He continued to hold her arm against his chest and kept still with his   
eyes closed. He heard Usagi sigh with exasperation then gently rest her cheek against his   
back in defeat. He knew not to chuckle at her dilemma or he'd give himself away. As   
Usagi relaxed against his back she began to absently stroke his chest with her fingertips   
and play with the hairs that curled under her hand. Quickly deciding he liked her doing   
that, he continued to feign sleep.  
  
Mamoru gradually relaxed his hold a little bit and Usagi continued her caresses. They   
both must have started to fall back asleep because Usagi's hand gradually slid across   
Mamoru's chest. When her fingers brushed over his nipple, Mamoru and Usagi both   
startled. Usagi gasped, snatched her arm away from Mamoru and quickly turned over.   
Mamoru also turned over and tried to sound innocent as he asked, "What was that   
about?"  
  
Usagi with her back to him snapped, "Nothing!"  
  
Mamoru decided to drop it, for now. Instead he asked, "Did your exclusive island   
designer wear fall apart like mine did?" Mamoru saw Usagi move her arms around under   
the cover.  
  
Sighing, Usagi answered, "Yes. I guess I should get up and make some more."  
  
Usagi returned a little while later with newly made clothes. They busied themselves by   
organizing the camp. It was getting pretty warm and after lunch Mamoru said he wanted   
to go swimming. Usagi told him to go ahead and she'd pass on it this time. She realized   
she was starting to feel crampy and figured she needed a little privacy to dig out some of   
Minako's gifts and make use of them.  
  
Mamoru shrugged and said, "Okay," as he stood to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute," Usagi said as she jumped up and went to get something from the lean-  
to. She came back out with a large bottle and admonished, "Put lots of sunscreen on or   
you'll burn to a crisp."  
  
"Yes, mother," Mamoru mocked as he reached for the bottle. Usagi stuck out her tongue   
at him then turned back to cleaning up her meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru returned to the lean-to about an hour later. He looked around for Usagi and   
found her curled up in the sleeping bag trying to sleep. Touching her shoulder, Mamoru   
asked, "Usagi? Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"  
  
Usagi glared at his concerned face and growled, "Nothing's wrong and I'm *not* sick so   
go away and leave me alone!" She then turned her back to him.  
  
Mamoru walked back outside scratching his head in confusion. He decided, [Someone   
must have dropped in with a helicopter, taken Usagi and replaced her with a demon look-  
alike!] Usagi refused dinner and except for two times when he assumed she left to go to   
the bathroom, Usagi didn't leave the lean-to.  
  
Later that night, Mamoru crawled into the sleeping bag next to Usagi and noticed she was   
whimpering in her sleep and rocking her body. He woke her to ask if she was okay and   
again got growled and snapped at for his concern. The next morning Mamoru didn't dare   
wake Usagi and she slept until lunchtime. Mamoru sat down to eat a MRE and Usagi   
came walking around the corner of the lean-to. Mamoru looked up at her with surprise   
and she smiled wanly at him. Mamoru asked, "Are you doing better now?"  
  
Usagi pulled a face at him and answered, "Not one hundred percent but getting better."   
As she grabbed a meal and sat down to eat.  
  
After a moment of silence between them, Mamoru asked, "So Usagi, why were you so   
grouchy? Were you sick to your stomach? You didn't eat some berries off the island's   
plants, did you?"  
  
Looking up at Mamoru with an odd expression, Usagi hesitated then answered, "No, I   
didn't eat any berries! Give me a *little* credit, please!" She blushed and looked down   
at her food as she finished, "It's just a…a woman's thing."  
  
"Oh," Mamoru responded. He was still pretty much clueless as he asked, "Why were you   
so crabby then?"  
  
An exasperated sigh exploded from Usagi as she yelled, "I had *cramps*! Nasty, gut-  
wrenching, nausea producing, stab-a-knife through the back cramps! They make me a   
little crabby! Especially since Minako didn't leave strong enough pain pills for it. I have   
prescription painkillers at home! I think that entitles me to be grouchy for twenty-four   
hours! Sheesh Mamoru, didn't your mom or sister tell you not to annoy a girl when she   
has her period and feels like that?"  
  
Mamoru was staring at her wide-eyed then looked down. "Sorry," he mumbled then   
stood and left camp.  
  
Usagi was kind of surprised by his reaction. She thought, [Gee, I did yell at him and I'm   
still a bit grouchy I know, but…he looked really upset, like he wanted to cry.] Without   
another thought, Usagi put her food down and went after him.  
  
Mamoru was quickly walking the perimeter of the island again when Usagi caught up.   
She almost had to run to match his strides. "Hey," she said, "Why'd you run off like   
that? Are you angry? Did my grouching really bother you that much? Usually you   
could care less if I yell at you!" Mamoru didn't respond and she insisted, "Wait!" as she   
grabbed his arm.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru stopped and pulled his arm from her grasp. He rasped, "Look, I'm   
sorry I asked! Okay!"  
  
He turned to go and Usagi probed, "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  
  
Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair then added, "I don't have a mother or sister to   
warn me about stuff like that. I've never lived with women before. I wasn't trying to be   
a pain, I just didn't know. Okay!"  
  
Usagi was stunned silent. After a moment, she whispered, "You don't have a mom?" He   
turned away and continued walking quickly. Usagi refused to let him get away from her   
though. She kept up with him and waited for an answer.  
  
Finally, Mamoru bitterly revealed, "I'm an orphan. I don't remember my parents. I was   
raised in an orphanage and it wasn't co-ed."  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, "I…didn't realize. I guess you wouldn't have known. I'm   
sorry I yelled at you."  
  
Mamoru had slowed his walking but stayed silent. Usagi threaded her arm through his   
and leaned her head on his arm. As they walked, Usagi thought, [That explains a whole   
lot about Mamoru. About why he pushes people away and why he can be pretty mean   
sometimes.] They silently walked together like that until they again reached their camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru now had an unspoken friendly truce. They still got on each other's   
nerves sometimes but they really tried to get along. It made things much more pleasant   
for them.  
  
One morning they were eating breakfast and Mamoru kept scratching at his face. His   
beard had started to fill in quite a bit and he grumbled, "I wish Motoki had remembered   
to include a shaver. This really itches!"  
  
She hadn't said anything, but Usagi wasn't really thrilled with his beard either. She   
much preferred him clean-shaven. [He doesn't look bad,] she decided, [the beard just   
makes him too dark and scary looking. He's intimidating enough without the beard.]  
  
Mamoru pulled a shopping bag of supplies toward him and started searching through it.   
He happily exclaimed, "Got it!" when he came up with a sharp knife.  
  
Looking doubtful, Usagi asked, "What do you plan to do with that?"  
  
"Shave," Mamoru confidently informed her.  
  
Usagi considered the idea then questioned, "Isn't that dangerous with a knife?"  
  
Nodding, Mamoru answered, "Probably, but I'm desperate."  
  
With the knife in his hand, he walked over to the small spring. He wet his face then   
attempted to scrape some of the hair from the bottom of his neck up to his chin. At   
home, Mamoru used an electric shaver and he didn't really know what he was doing.   
The knife had skipped over most of the hair he attempted to remove. Mamoru hissed   
with pain as he felt the knife nick him. Blood quickly covered his fingers, the knife and   
ran down his neck. "Damn!" he cursed.  
  
Usagi had watched her father shave many times as a little girl. He was one of the few   
men who preferred to use an old-fashioned straight razor. Usagi had held her breath   
anxiously as she watched her father expertly wield the razor over the curves of his face   
and neck. Each time she had watched, she was amazed he hadn't slit his throat. It had   
been one of the innocent thrills of her day as a child.  
  
Now as she watched blood run down Mamoru's neck as he searched for a paper towel,   
she realized he didn't know what he was doing. If he continued like this, she might   
actually have to watch him slit his own throat and die. That thought did not sit well with   
Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru! You have no idea what you're doing and you're going to kill yourself!" Usagi   
admonished.  
  
"I'll figure it out!" Mamoru snapped, as he held the paper towel firmly against the   
wound.  
  
Sighing, Usagi stood up. She walked over to the shopping bag and informed him she was   
going to help.  
  
Mamoru looked up horrified. "You're not getting within three feet of my neck with a   
knife!" he exclaimed.  
  
Usagi pulled a bottle of shampoo out of the bag and patiently explained that she knew   
what she was doing because of her father. She also grabbed a band-aid from the first aid   
kit and the paper towels. Turning toward the spring, she commanded in a voice that   
would brook no argument, "Follow me."  
  
Nervously complying, Mamoru wondered what he was getting himself into and if he'd   
survive it.  
  
The cut was small and Usagi put the band-aid on it as soon as it stopped bleeding. She   
then told Mamoru to wet the rest of his face. Pouring some shampoo into her hands,   
Usagi reached up to scrub the soap into his beard. She was leaning up against him to do   
so and Mamoru admitted to himself that he really liked this part.  
  
Realizing he was too tall, Usagi made Mamoru sit on a rock. She picked up the knife and   
considered it. She remembered how her father had lathered well and told her he always   
shaved with the hair growth at first then touched it up where needed afterwards. He had   
also told her how important it was to hold the blade at the correct angle and to have a   
steady hand. Usagi looked a lot more confident than she really felt as she lifted the knife   
up to Mamoru's chin.  
  
Closing his eyes, Mamoru held perfectly still and prayed she didn't cut him any worse   
than he had already cut himself. When he felt her first firm, smooth stroke with the   
blade, he opened his eyes in surprise. [That didn't even hurt or scrape!] he thought.  
  
Usagi smiled, "See, I told you I know what I'm doing." Mamoru again closed his eyes   
and let her continue.  
  
When she was finished she ran her hands over his face and neck to check for strays.   
Happy with the results, Usagi leaned over and kissed his cheek. "All done!" she proudly   
proclaimed.  
  
Mamoru reached up to feel his face and smiled with amazement. This was the smoothest   
he had ever felt his face and she didn't cut him even once. "Thank you, Usagi. You did   
a great job!" he said.  
  
As she cleaned up the knife and picked up the other stuff, Usagi explained, "It's almost   
impossible to do on yourself without a mirror. If you'd like I can give you a shave each   
morning."  
  
"Yes," Mamoru said, "I'd like that."  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
  
Chapter 5 – "All Around the Mulberry Bush…Pop Goes the Weasel!" will be posted   
soon. ^_~  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	5. All Around the Mulberry Bush…Pop Goes th...

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R" (and I mean it!)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This story is rated "R" for a reason and it doesn't just stand for   
"Romance". ^_~ If you will be offended by R rated scenes, or if you're under 17 and will   
get in trouble for reading R rated scenes, then please do not continue reading this story.   
Thank you. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – All Around the Mulberry Bush…Pop Goes the Weasel!  
  
  
The days soon blurred one into another as they lost track of how long they had been   
there. They hiked and explored the island. They had found a box of books and they   
happily spent many hours lying in the sun reading and relaxing.  
  
As they grew more comfortable with having each other around, they stopped feeling so   
awkward about having to share a sleeping bag. Much to her embarrassment, Usagi   
tended to treat Mamoru like he was a big teddy bear and wrap herself around him during   
the night. Now they just accepted it and cuddled together companionably.  
  
One result of this newly accepted closeness was Usagi had noticed that Mamoru often,   
mostly every day in fact, woke up "uncomfortable" as she tactfully phrased it. Mamoru   
had blushed and told her guys usually woke up that way. He added to himself that at   
least they did when they woke up with a beautiful naked woman in their arms each   
morning.  
  
Later that day they had played a game of hide and seek together. While Mamoru was   
seeking, Usagi had tried to sneak to base. He had seen her and quickly caught her in his   
arms. She squealed with dismay and struggled as he laughed and tickled her.  
  
When they had finally tired of their game, they flopped down on the beach together in the   
afternoon sun. Their island clothing didn't always do the best job and Usagi couldn't   
help but notice that Mamoru was again, "uncomfortable".  
  
Mamoru sighed then sat up and tried to situate the leaves of his clothes a little more   
modestly.  
  
Usagi, who only had a younger brother, innocently asked him, "Are guys   
"uncomfortable" like that most of the time?"  
  
Mamoru sighed again then chuckled. He answered, "Not most the time. Actually Usagi,   
it happens to me pretty much whenever you're around."  
  
Surprised, Usagi exclaimed, "Me? Why would you be like that because of me?"  
  
Mamoru looked out over the ocean as he blushed. He admitted, "I have lots of ecchi   
thoughts when I'm with you. I just can't seem to stop myself from thinking like that.   
I'm a hentai in regards to you. I always have been ever since I first met you."  
  
Usagi was shocked. She never expected Mamoru would be seriously attracted to her.   
[Sure,] she thought, [I think he's gorgeous but…] "Mamoru, I thought you'd be more   
interested in older sophisticated girls. They're always around you at home. I wouldn't   
consider myself your type," She observed.  
  
Mamoru looked at her and sharply admonished, "Don't sell yourself short, Usagi! Just   
because those girls hang around me doesn't mean I want them around. The truth is, they   
tend to be self-absorbed and vain. I can never tell if they're telling the truth or feeding   
me a line. Their facades are so polished you can't even see they're human."  
  
Smiling, Mamoru continued, "Your honest thoughts and feelings are always in your eyes.   
You have no concept of deception and you're not trying to hide who you are to impress   
someone else. You're not afraid to be yourself. You have more guts than any of those   
other girls."  
  
Totally speechless, Usagi just stared wide-eyed at Mamoru. Never before had she heard   
him say so many nice things about her!  
  
Mamoru stood up chuckling again, "Well, that's a first. I've never seen you speechless   
before." He put his hand out and offered, "Come on. It's dinner time and I'm starved."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So far, the weather had been exceptionally good. It had rained lightly a few times but   
nothing more. God must have decided he was neglecting their island and decided to   
make up for it all at once. In the dark hours of the night the wind suddenly picked up.   
Announcing itself with a mighty flash and a jarring crash, the storm arrived.  
  
Mamoru had also awoken to the piercing pain of Usagi's fingernails embedded in his   
forearms. Her scream had made it clear she did not like storms.  
  
As calmly as he could, Mamoru pried her fingers off his arms. Usagi's sobs of terror as   
the storm continued over them, tore at his heart. Putting his arms around her, Mamoru   
pulled her close against him. She buried her face in his chest and he could feel her   
violent trembling from head to foot.  
  
Mamoru tried to calm her by whispering to her but the storm's cacophony through the   
open wall drowned out anything he said. Mamoru ran his hand up and down Usagi's   
back and she seemed to relax a little. He thought a distraction might be just what Usagi   
needed.  
  
Mamoru began by kissing her forehead then he slowly moved his kisses down over her   
cheek to her lips. He tasted her salty tears in contrast with the sweetness of her lips.   
Mamoru deepened their kiss. The next flash of lightening and the almost simultaneous   
clap of thunder made Usagi flinch in his arms. She didn't break their kiss to scream   
though, which was a definite improvement in Mamoru's opinion.  
  
Moving his hand up and down over her back and butt, Mamoru pulled Usagi up close   
against him. He partially leaned over her as he continued their kisses. His hand moved   
from her back to her breast and he began to gently stroke his fingers back and forth over   
and around her nipple.  
  
Usagi groaned into their kiss and Mamoru didn't think she even noticed the next crash of   
thunder. Releasing her lips, Mamoru softly kissed over her throat, neck and shoulders as   
his fingers continued to be occupied with her nipple.  
  
The storm was gradually moving away from them, but not even Mamoru noticed it now.   
He moved down and kissed around her taut nipple. He licked it to taste and Usagi dug   
her fingers through his hair as she groaned again.  
  
Liking her reaction, Mamoru took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and   
sucked as he ran his tongue over her nipple. Usagi arched her back and hugged him to   
her tighter. Mamoru slowly pulled back, not letting the suction completely break until he   
only had her nipple in his mouth. He pressed into it with his lips and tongue then again   
pulled more of her breast back into his mouth. He repeated this a few times then he   
kissed his way to her second breast to do the same.  
  
Usagi was cooing and whispering encouragements for Mamoru to continue. She twisted   
and writhed under him as intense waves of desire swelled up from her breasts, flowed   
through her abdomen and settled between her legs. Usagi distantly thought she couldn't   
feel anything more intense than this. Mamoru ran his hand down her side and caressed   
her thigh. He pressed his warm hand against her soft triangle of hair and slid his fingers   
down until they found the warm silky softness of her folds. He began to gently caress her   
there and Usagi suddenly knew there was so very much more.  
  
Mamoru was kissing her throat and lips as he touched her. He groaned as he felt how wet   
and warm she was. He could feel his length throbbing and straining. All he wanted to do   
was push himself deep inside the soft heaven his hand was exploring.  
  
He began to move on top of her when something in the back of his mind started to yell at   
him. It really annoyed Mamoru that it was there. Mentally trying to smack it away, he   
realized what it was. It was his conscience trying to remind him of a few things.   
[*Fool!*] it screamed at him, [Without protection, you'll get her pregnant! She's *way*   
*WAY* too young to be a mother! *You're* too young to be a father! You'd better stop   
now before it's too late!]  
  
Mamoru's passion fogged mind wanted to boot his conscience into the ocean but the   
message had managed to get through. With a tortured groan, Mamoru reluctantly rolled   
away from her and the temptation.  
  
All the incredible sensations abruptly stopped and Usagi gasped in dismay. Opening her   
eyes she saw Mamoru running his fingers through his hair in agitation. All she could   
think about was having him make her feel so good again. Usagi reached out to him to   
touch his arm.  
  
Mamoru flinched and hissed, "Usagi! Please! Just don't touch me!"  
  
Totally confused, Usagi burst into tears.  
  
Looking over at her, Mamoru realized what he'd done. Groaning with dismay, Mamoru   
rolled back and wrapped his arms around her. With tears of frustration in his own eyes   
he pleaded, "Please don't cry! We *can't* do this! I'm sorry I started it. Please just be   
still and go back to sleep."  
  
As Usagi looked up into Mamoru's face she saw he was hurting just as much as she was.   
Usagi's mind reminded her, what they needed to solve this problem was just outside in   
her purse.  
  
Usagi seriously considered going to get one but as her ardor started to cool, she hesitated.   
She was shocked to realize how quickly things had progressed and how close they had   
come to making a really big mistake. She was also shocked at how badly she had wanted   
to do it.  
  
Now, as Usagi rationally thought about it, she knew she wasn't quite ready to take that   
step…yet. She also realized that when she was ready, she wouldn't want to take that step   
with anybody other than Mamoru. Shaken to the core, Usagi wondered exactly when she   
had fallen in love with him. That was an even scarier thought but she knew in her heart it   
was true.  
  
Usagi realized she had been staring at Mamoru while she was thinking and he had been   
staring back at her. She blushed as she looked away. Wiping her cheeks, Usagi   
wondered if her thoughts had been revealed through her eyes like he said they were and   
what would Mamoru think of those thoughts.  
  
Finally, with a sigh, Usagi leaned forward and gently kissed Mamoru. "Thank you," she   
whispered. Her first instinct was to cuddle against Mamoru to go back to sleep. She   
realized it might not be very nice of her to do that right now. She offered, "If you'd like,   
I can leave and come back after you're asleep. The worst of the storm is over so I'd be   
okay."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened with surprise at her suggestion, then he chuckled, "Usagi, I'd   
rather have you in my arms and be "uncomfortable" than to be "comfortable" with you   
not here. Please, stay and go back to sleep. I can handle it now."  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
  
Chapter 6 – "When You Wish Upon A Star…" will be posted soon. ^_~  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	6. When You Wish Upon A Star…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This story is rated "R" for a reason and it doesn't just stand for   
"Romance". ^_~ If you will be offended by R rated scenes, or if you're under 17 and will   
get in trouble for reading R rated scenes, then please do not continue reading this story.   
Thank you. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 –When You Wish Upon A Star…  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and crystal clear. Everything had been washed clean   
and was revitalized by the storm. The air was a little cooler and breezy but the sunshine   
was still warm.  
  
They had both finished breakfast and Usagi decided she wanted to wash her hair.   
Grabbing the shampoo and a few other things, she headed for the spring.  
  
The storm had caused the little trickle to become quite a fountain. Usagi stepped from   
stone to stone in the stream the fountain had spawned. As she looked up at the rushing   
water, she decided there was even enough that she could take a shower in it. She'd be   
cold but Usagi decided it would still be worth it. She stood to the side of the flowing   
water and bent down to put her shampoo on a sunny patch of ground.  
  
As she let go, the sunny patch suddenly erupted into a writhing twisting snake and it was   
angry. This big thing had interrupted its nice nap in its favorite warm spot! The snake   
was determined that the big thing would pay.  
  
Usagi had been so startled by the snake that she slipped on the mud and fell back flat on   
her butt with a scream.  
  
Mamoru heard her and immediately ran toward the spring. Up ahead he saw Usagi on   
the ground and a fairly large tan and yellow snake curling up to strike. Alarm shot   
through him as he recognized the viper shape of its head. He instantly knew it was going   
to bite and that it would be a very bad thing for Usagi with them stuck out there alone.  
  
The thought for his next action never made it to his brain. It had formed in his heart and   
went straight to his fingers. Just as the snake had started to strike, a red rose pierced it's   
head and firmly stuck into the ground in front of Usagi.  
  
The snake's body was now thrashing around the stem that impaled it. The rose held true   
and the danger to Usagi was over. Tuxedo Kamen ran up to her and breathlessly asked as   
he reached for her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi sat on the ground staring wide-eyed at the rose. She looked up at the familiar black   
suit and cape on the man who had hidden much from her behind his white mask.  
  
Usagi slowly stood and she was trembling. Tuxedo Kamen's concern for her showed   
even from behind his mask. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hide in a safe dark place   
and try to come to terms with the overwhelming information she had just been   
undeniably presented with. Sad to say, there wasn't anyplace like that on the island.  
  
Usagi whispered, "Thank you once again, Tuxedo Kamen, for saving me." She numbly   
turned to head back to the camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had clearly heard the words she had whispered. ['once again'?] he   
silently questioned. [When had I saved Usagi in the past? I don't think ever. I'd have   
remembered if I had.] Now totally confused, Tuxedo Kamen quickly went after Usagi.   
He caught up to her beside the lean-to and grabbed her arm to make her stand still.  
  
Looking searchingly at Usagi, he asked, "What do you mean, 'again'?"  
  
She wasn't ready to tell him but Usagi could see he wouldn't let her go. Sighing, Usagi   
haltingly answered, "I-I'm…S-Sailor Moon."  
  
He stared incredulously at her for a moment then angrily responded, "Don't kid about   
stuff like that! You *can't* be Sailor Moon!"  
  
Shocked, Usagi stuttered, "W-w-what?" Here she had told him her biggest secret and he   
*didn't* believe her! Finally she gathered her wits enough to demand, "Why *can't* I   
be?!"  
  
Looking at her skeptically, he said, "Okay, prove it then! Transform."  
  
Usagi's face drained of all color. She mournfully answered, "I-I can't! The Senshi took   
my brooch when they abandoned me on this damn island!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed dangerously on her as he growled, "I figured you copied   
her hairstyle because you were a fan of hers, but this is just too low! Are you sick in the   
head or something? Why would you tell me, of all people, that you're Sailor Moon?!   
Did you forget that I *KNOW* Sailor Moon? I *WORK* with her and yes, I *SAVE*   
her!"  
  
Tears began to stream down Usagi's face as she listened to him rant. She sobbed, "Why   
is it so hard for you to believe that I'm Sailor Moon?!"  
  
He turned back to her and yelled, "Sailor Moon is the bravest, strongest, most loyal   
person I know! She has the heart of a lion and the strength to save the world! *YOU*   
Usagi, aren't *ANY* of those things!"  
  
Truly, he might as well have just used his hand and struck her down! It would have hurt   
less. It hurt her so badly she couldn't even cry. Silently she turned and ran from him and   
his horrible accusations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in the now silent camp and fumed. [How *dare* she! Like Usagi   
could *ever* do the things Sailor Moon does! Usagi's a crybaby!] Suddenly, Tuxedo   
Kamen's mind recalled Sailor Moon wailing the jewelry store down around their ears.   
He added, [Sailor Moon *never* gives up on people or a fight.] His mind replayed all   
the times he'd seen Usagi turn from him in anger then square her shoulders and turn back   
to face him again. Slowly, Tuxedo Kamen came to the realization that he had probably   
just made the biggest mistake of his entire life.  
  
"Oh, God!" the shocked hero whispered. He considered all he knew about Usagi and   
realized she was very brave. Her strength of will and her strength of love were the   
strongest he'd ever known. He knew Usagi would never turn away from anyone in need   
if she could help them. Anyone who was lucky enough to call Usagi their friend had love   
and loyalty that would never end.  
  
"Oh God!" Tuxedo Kamen whispered again as he suddenly knew beyond a doubt. Usagi   
was absolutely the *only* person in the world who *could* be Sailor Moon!  
  
A new realization came to Tuxedo Kamen on the heels of the first one. This one made   
him fall to his knees. He, Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, *LOVED* Tsukino Usagi,   
Sailor Moon with all his heart and soul!  
  
Tears pour down from behind his mask as Tuxedo Kamen realized how badly he had hurt   
the one person he never wanted to ever hurt. Ripping off his mask, he scrubbed at his   
tears. [No time for that now!] he scolded himself, [You've got to find her and   
apologize!]  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood to go and realized he heard music. [That's odd. Where's it coming   
from?] he wondered. Quickly swinging his head around a few times, he found the music   
was coming from a rock on the side of the camp. He picked the rock up and saw a purse   
in a hole and the music was louder. It was also *very* familiar. Tuxedo Kamen opened   
the purse and dug to the bottom. He pulled out a shiny golden star locket and any   
possible doubt he had left was resolved.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen closed the locket. When he went to put it back, he couldn't help noticing   
the rest of the contents of the purse. Wide eyed he tried to count then mumbled, "What   
the hell?" He also saw a letter. When he pulled it out and read it he chuckled, "No   
wonder Usagi wouldn't talk about Minako's letter!" He continued to chuckle as he   
returned everything to its place. With new resolution and a curiously lighter heart,   
Tuxedo Kamen went to track down his valuable prey.  
  
As he searched he wondered if he could use the same pull he always felt for Sailor Moon   
with Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen stretched his mind's senses out to scan the area and was   
ecstatic when he felt her presence. It wasn't as strong as when she was transformed but it   
was definitely Usagi. No wonder the girl always drove him crazy! They were attached   
subconsciously and had been unknowingly drawn to each other like magnets.  
  
He found her on the opposite side of the island, curled up against the cliff and hidden by   
the vegetation. To say she was surprised he had found her was an understatement.  
  
With a sad and stricken look, Usagi went to run from him again. She couldn't bear to   
hear anymore of the horrible things he had said to her.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen quickly caught her in his arms. She struggled a few moments then   
realized it was a lost cause. She wasn't getting away if he didn't want her to go.  
  
Usagi sighed with resignation and became still in his arms. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his   
cape around her and held her close. He whispered, "Usagi, I'm sorry," then brushed a   
kiss on her left palm. He whispered, "Sailor Moon, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me,"   
then pressed a kiss into her right palm.  
  
Looking up, Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were unmasked and they clearly showed all that was   
in his heart. He whispered, "I love you with all my heart and soul! I want to be with you,   
forever. Please forgive me and give me another chance."  
  
Usagi was once again speechless. Her addled brain finally caught up with all that he had   
said. Her eyes got impossibly wider as she asked, "Y-you…you love…me?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded then again simply said, "I love you. Please forgive me."  
  
Her smile returned and lit up her face and eyes, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she threw her   
arms around his neck, "I love you too! I forgive you, I love you!!"  
  
Standing up, Tuxedo Kamen leaned his head down to kiss her. He gratefully whispered   
against her lips, "Thank you! Thank you so much for loving me!"  
  
They kissed and Usagi tasted the salty tanginess of his tears. She hugged him closer to   
comfort him.  
  
A multicolored glow began to appear above the couple as they kissed. Suddenly seven   
glittering jewels materialized. The jewels came together above their heads and in a   
brilliant flash they merged into one blindingly bright crystal clear jewel. The light   
shining down transformed the couple. Usagi now wore a shimmering white Princess   
dress and Tuxedo Kamen wore an imposing, dark suit of armor.  
  
It was the clothes that tipped Usagi off that something was happening. It had dawned on   
her that Mamoru's hands weren't caressing her bare flesh anymore. There were now a   
few layers of material between them.  
  
Mamoru had also realized he wasn't touching her silky skin anymore. He was somewhat   
disappointed until he broke their kiss and looked at Usagi. With a gasp he exclaimed,   
"Princess Serenity! I've found you! You're free!"  
  
The Silver Crystal floating above them had restored their memories of their past lives.   
Usagi as the Princess joyously answered, "Endymion! My precious Prince Endymion!"  
  
They kissed again even more passionately until something fell on the Princess's head and   
got stuck on one of her golden royal hair-buns. It was heavy and it pulled. The Princess   
exclaimed, "Ow!" as she reached up to grab whatever it was that was hurting her.  
  
Prince Endymion was staring at her as he stuttered, "Y-y-your…your hair!"  
  
The Princess was finally able to untangle the object and saw it was the Moon Wand with   
the Silver Crystal finally in its proper place on the base of the crescent. Looking back up   
at Prince Endymion, she asked, "What about my hair?"  
  
The Prince reached out and reverently wrapped a long ponytail around his hand. He   
pulled it to his face and began to rub it against his cheek. Joyously, he whispered, "It's   
back!" He grabbed the other ponytail and actually wrapped it around his neck twice.  
  
Laughing, Princess Serenity reached up and tried to untwist her hair from him but he   
possessively held on to it tightly. "Endymion!" she admonished. He laughed and used   
her hair to pull her close. He passionately kissed her again all the while rubbing her hair   
between his fingers.  
  
When they finally broke their kiss, Princess Serenity also took a look at her hair.   
Amazingly it was *all* there as if it had never been cut!  
  
She looked up and they kissed again as their transformations faded back into their island   
attire. They could have transformed again to keep the clothes but it would have been   
very taxing on their energy reserves. They didn't mind though. Both of them had   
become used to the freedom and comfort of the light outfits.  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
  
Chapter 7 – "If You're Happy And You Know It…" will be posted soon. ^_~  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	7. If You're Happy And You Know It…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
Author's Note: This story is rated "R" for a reason and it doesn't just stand for   
"Romance". ^_~ If you will be offended by R rated scenes, or if you're under 17 and will   
get in trouble for reading R rated scenes, then please do not continue reading this story.   
Thank you. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – If You're Happy And You Know It…  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi sat on the beach in the afternoon sunlight and watched the waves roll   
up onto the shore. Mamoru held up a paper cup of wine. Gazing into Usagi's eyes he   
quietly said, "Here's to past, present and future love. I will never in any lifetime know   
anybody more wonderful than you!"  
  
Usagi blushed as they touched cups then fed each other a sip of wine. Usagi then looked   
into Mamoru's eyes. She stroked his cheek and said, "Here's to my wonderful hero,   
Prince and friend. May we never be apart again!"  
  
Mamoru leaned over to kiss her. After a few moments he broke the kiss and reminded   
her, "We forgot to drink." Usagi laughed as she lifted her cup to his lips to finish the   
ritual. He did likewise for her.  
  
Their cups were now empty and Usagi was comfortably wrapped in Mamoru's arms and   
leaning against him. He held the end of one of her ponytails in his hand and absently   
caressed the silky strands with his fingers as he rested his cheek on top of her head.   
Sighing he said, "There's so much I'm remembering from the past that my head was   
spinning even before we drank the wine." Usagi nodded in agreement. They both felt as   
if they had aged a millennia in a moment. He continued, "Things were very different   
back then. Do you remember that the four generals were originally my guard and   
advisors?"  
  
Usagi again nodded. Her voice broke with regret, "I'm so very sorry Mamoru! If I had   
only remembered earlier I would have tried to heal them instead of destroying them."  
  
Mamoru quickly reassured her, "Please don't blame yourself, Love! They had been   
attacking us and were more than willing to kill us if they had the opportunity to." He   
paused then continued with a concerned voice, "The evil being that had taken the   
Generals had another servant. A very powerful one named, Beryl."  
  
Usagi shivered at the name. She whispered, "I remember. I wonder, is it possible we are   
again facing the same enemy? Is she the dark Queen the Generals kept referring to?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and soberly said, "I think she must be." He saw Usagi's panicked   
fearful look and hugged her. He reassured, "This time we're together and have the   
crystal. We can win against her this time. I'm certain of it!"  
  
Nodding, Usagi whispered, "You're right. I'm just worried about while we're here.   
What if she has attacked already? I don't think the Senshi would be able to defeat her   
without us and the benefit of their past memories."  
  
Mamoru offered, "I don't think that has happened yet. I think we'd have seen or felt   
some kind of reaction from the Earth if it had been overtaken already.  
  
Usagi sighed again, "Yes, but I still can't help worrying about my friend's safety."  
  
With an annoyed expression Mamoru bitterly observed, "Well they certainly weren't   
worried about your safety! They left you on an island, defenseless with a guy!" A   
thought suddenly occurred to Mamoru. "Your friends, Rei, Makoto, Amy and Minako,   
they're the Planet Senshi. Aren't they?!" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded and Mamoru began to rant as he realized the implications of the other's   
actions, "They're your *protectors*! How could they have justified putting both you and   
the Earth at such risk?!" He tightened his arms around Usagi and growled, "You do   
realize this is going to need to be addressed with them when we get back. Right? What   
they did was totally inexcusable!"  
  
Mamoru's reaction reminded Usagi of an overprotective guard dog. He was even   
trembling he was so upset about this. Usagi wanted to giggle at his extreme reaction but   
decided that would only make it worse. She soothingly said, "Mamoru, my Love, even   
though they are my team from the past, they don't have their memories back yet. They   
are still just young girls in this time. They will learn and truly, I couldn't have been   
better protected here with you."  
  
Sighing, Mamoru compromised, "Fine, I'll give them the benefit of their inexperience but   
they still have to be told." Usagi did agree with that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru had noticed the afternoon was getting warm and he suggested they go for a   
swim together. Usagi agreed that sounded like a good idea.  
  
Looking at their handmade clothes, Mamoru asked, "Do you think these will survive   
being swam in? I usually remove mine when I swam each morning."  
  
Usagi ruefully shook her head no. She was getting tired of always having to remake their   
clothing.  
  
Mamoru offered, "Okay, how about we take them off then. We can put them back on   
when we're done."  
  
Usagi couldn't refute his logic so she agreed. They had also started sleeping nude for the   
same reason.  
  
The two of them stood. Usagi turned her back to Mamoru and quickly stripped off her   
brief outfit. Suddenly she remembered. "Wait a moment," she said as she ran inside the   
lean-to. She came out with the sunscreen and instructed, "We're both light skinned. Put   
this on *everywhere* or else you'll be sorry."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Mamoru quipped.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him then took a large amount of the lotion and began to   
spread it over her arms and stomach.  
  
Mamoru swallowed as he also took a handful of lotion. He started to apply it but forgot   
to continue. He just stood there watching as Usagi stretched and bent to spread the lotion   
over her body. He started to seriously regret suggesting they swim. Mamoru had   
forgotten it was too dark to see each other in the lean-to at night. Right then it wasn't   
dark at all. [What was I thinking?!] he admonished himself.  
  
Concentrating on reaching all her skin, Usagi began to twist around every which way   
trying to reach her back.  
  
Almost not of his own volition, Mamoru stepped forward and silently began to smooth   
the liquid he held over her shoulders. Usagi stood still for his help. He finished her back   
then continued down over her butt and the back of her thighs.  
  
Mamoru almost groaned out loud as he kneaded more of the smooth lotion into her soft   
butt, hips and thighs.  
  
Usagi stood frozen to the spot as she felt his hands caress her. She liked this a lot. Her   
eyes closed and she felt like she was in a trance. She knew the only place she had left to   
lotion was her breasts though. She figured he would stop and that thought disappointed   
her. When Mamoru's hands began to slide forward over her stomach, Usagi realized he   
wasn't going to stop and that he knew exactly where she still needed sunscreen applied.   
Her stomach tightened with anticipation and some nervousness. She couldn't seem to   
find the will in her to tell him no.  
  
Mamoru almost expected Usagi to turn around and slap him. His hands now had a mind   
of their own and unless she did slap him out of it, he was going to continue. He felt the   
swell of her breasts at the edges of his fingertips and smoothly slid his hands up over   
them. He was again amazed at how well they fit in his palms. He began to massage the   
lotion into her soft flesh. His fingers slid up and down caressing the fullness of her   
breasts but avoiding their peaks.  
  
Usagi had unconsciously leaned back against Mamoru. Her eyes were shut, her mouth   
was slightly open and she inhaled small breathless pants.  
  
Mamoru watched. His hands on her breasts and the expression on her face were almost   
enough to push him over the edge. He couldn't believe he was touching his Princess, his   
true dream girl! Usagi began to quietly whimper as he continued to avoid the most   
sensitive parts of her breasts.  
  
As Mamoru again pressed his hands over her breasts, he began to lightly rub his palms   
slowly back and forth over the entire area including her nipples.  
  
Usagi groaned out loud at the feel of his skin sliding over her. She arched her back to   
press herself into his hands, wanting more.  
  
Mamoru responded to her silent plea by using his fingers to gently squeeze and play with   
her nipples.  
  
Feelings of intense pleasure built up in Usagi's breasts with every incredible touch and   
squeeze. Those feelings quickly spread down through her stomach to settle between her   
legs. There they turned into an almost painful desire. Waves of this sensation crashed   
over her repeatedly. Each one started with the pressure of his fingers and ended with a   
longing for something more.  
  
Usagi's knees had given out and Mamoru was now supporting her against his chest with   
the insides of his arms and one of his knees propped between her legs. He could see her   
response in her face, he could touch it in the tautness of her nipples and he felt it in her   
warm wetness increasing against his thigh. He could hear it in her breathless pleas and   
he could even smell it in her intoxicating scent that seductively surrounded him.  
  
Mamoru was amazed at how much Usagi could turn him on. He felt his length straining   
and throbbing with desire and he pressed it against her trying to find even a little relief.   
The sunscreen he had applied made her skin slippery and he easily slid against her.   
Mamoru groaned at the sensation and repeated the movements so he could feel the   
wonderful and torturous feeling again.  
  
As Mamoru pushed against Usagi he unconsciously squeezed and rubbed her breasts a   
little harder. Usagi gasped and Mamoru leaned down to kiss and soothe her. Usagi   
began to respond in kind to his pressing against her. She pressed back against him and   
began to rub herself over his thigh.  
  
Realizing his knees were also going to give way soon, Mamoru chose to sit down on the   
sand where they stood. Usagi now straddled his thigh and was slowly rocking herself   
against it and his erection.  
  
Mamoru began to kiss and suck on Usagi's neck as he reached down to pull her up tight   
against him. He had grabbed the inside of her thighs. However, the sunscreen and her   
own fluids spread there made his hands slide. Mamoru rubbed over her with his hands   
and pressed her body hard against his length. He began to caress Usagi between her legs   
and he felt her shudder in his arms. His fingers explored her soft warm wetness and he   
breathed, "Oh, Usako! I want…I-I want…Usako…" he pleaded incoherently. Mamoru   
slowly slid a finger inside Usagi and he felt her muscles clamp down on it. Drawing it   
out, he then pushed it back inside her again.  
  
Usagi had thrown her head back and arched herself towards his invading finger begging   
for more.  
  
Mamoru suddenly turned Usagi and placed her on the sand next to him. Leaning over, he   
took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He added a second finger and began to   
move them in and out of her body repeatedly. Usagi writhed in his arms and groaned as   
the pleasure she felt increased to unbearable levels. She suddenly gasped as her entire   
body locked up in spasms of overwhelming pleasure. Usagi cried out and desperately   
clung to Mamoru. After a few moments, her breathing began to slow as she relaxed.  
  
Mamoru wanted to make love to her so badly. He wanted to climb on top of her and bury   
himself to the hilt inside her and never leave. He knew the means to that end was in her   
purse but he also knew he needed to wait until she was ready to take that step. When she   
was she would say so. Until then he couldn't, no matter how very badly he wanted to.   
Mamoru rolled over onto his back and threw his arm over his face. He took in deep   
gasping breaths and tried to gather some kind of control of himself.  
  
With his arm over his eyes, Mamoru didn't see Usagi's hand reaching for him. He   
definitely knew when she hesitantly touched him though. He groaned and felt his length   
twitch in response. Usagi quickly pulled her hand away. Mamoru stopped breathing as   
he waited. He desperately wanted her to touch him again but waited for her decision.  
  
His movement had startled Usagi and she pulled away. After a moment she decided to   
try again. She tentatively ran her fingers up his length and over the tip. Mamoru groaned   
and pushed against her hand. Usagi ran her hand back down him then wrapped her   
fingers around and lightly squeezed. She was surprised at how soft and hard he was.   
How smooth and ridged he was. She liked the feel of him in her hand.  
  
The leftover sunscreen on her hand helped him move smoothly and Mamoru reached   
down to show her what he liked. Usagi figured it out pretty quickly and soon Mamoru   
was fully overtaken by the sensation of her hand on him and what she was doing.  
  
Gasping, Mamoru knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He figured he should warn   
Usagi but his brain refused to form the words, "Usa...Usako…" he whispered   
breathlessly, "I…I'm…going to…to…"  
  
Grabbing Usagi by the shoulders, Mamoru convulsively pulled her close and wrapped his   
arms around her as he felt the pulsing wave begin in the depths of his groin. "Usako…!"   
he groaned as his release overwhelmed him.  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru's movements become more desperate and she heard him whispering   
and gasping her name. Usagi was amazed at the power in him and that she controlled it.   
Usagi felt and saw his release and knew she had made him feel good. Just as good as he   
had made her feel and that made her happy.  
  
Mamoru still had his arms tightly wrapped around Usagi and held her close. He sighed   
against her hair, "Wow! Oh, Usako…I love you!"  
  
Usagi hugged him and responded shyly, "I love you too, Mamo…Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru smiled at the pet name she had given him. Kissing her forehead, he quietly   
observed, "I think we could really use that swim now."  
  
"Uh-uh," Usagi informed him as she languidly draped her leg over him and snuggled   
closer to his side, "Sleep first, then a swim."  
  
Chuckling, Mamoru pointed out, "Usako, we may regret letting this and the sand dry."  
  
She answered, "I don't care. We'll deal with it later. I'm too warm and relaxed to move   
right now."  
  
"At least we have enough sunscreen on," Mamoru added sleepily before they both dozed   
off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru now found themselves really enjoying their forced vacation together.  
  
Usagi was also learning or rather re-learning some things about Mamoru. One of them   
was that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her hair.  
  
"Ow!" Usagi screeched as she dropped her book and reached for her unraveling   
"meatball". For the third time that morning Mamoru had absent-mindedly played with   
her hair and wrapped his fingers up in her ponytail. She kept forgetting to check first   
before impulsively jumping up or walking away to do something.  
  
"Sorry, Usako," Mamoru sheepishly said as he unwrapped the golden strands from his   
fingers.  
  
Sighing with a bit of annoyance, Usagi said, "Since half my hair is down again, I think   
I'll wash it." Looking up at Mamoru she teased, "Do you think you will survive without   
my hair until I'm done?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at her with big serious eyes and shook his head no. Usagi couldn't   
help but giggle. Mamoru couldn't hold the expression anymore and joined her laughter   
as he pulled her down onto his lap to cuddle.  
  
"You know," Usagi informed Mamoru, "I seem to recall having this same problem with   
you in the past. How come you can't leave my hair alone?"  
  
Mamoru laughed even as he was already unconsciously playing with a ponytail. He   
rested his cheek against her remaining "meatball" and answered, "I've always loved your   
hair. It's just so beautiful and soft. I can't help touching it!"  
  
Mamoru admitted, "That's the reason I gave you the nickname "Meatball-Head". I   
wanted to touch and hold your hair so badly each time I saw you. I couldn't tell you that   
and I needed an excuse for always staring at your hair so I teased you about it."  
  
Usagi laughed, "And here I thought it was because you hated my hair. You don't know   
how often I considered cutting my hair to stop your teasing!"  
  
Looking up quickly, Mamoru exclaimed, "If you had done that I would have been   
absolutely devastated! Please promise you'll never cut your hair again!"  
  
Usagi pointed out, "*I* didn't cut my hair, remember? Even though it's a royal pain to   
wash and comb, I don't plan to cut my hair. It's been a Lunarian royal hairstyle for   
generations and I will continue it. Maybe even pass it on someday to…" Usagi blushed   
as she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.  
  
"To…?" Mamoru questioned, "To who?"  
  
Usagi blushed more and quietly finished, "Maybe someday…to our daughter."  
  
Mamoru was stunned speechless. [Our…daughter!] he happily thought. He tried to   
imagine a small Usagi with meatballs and springy hair. [Maybe she'd have black hair, or   
brown or red. Heck I wouldn't care if it were pink! A daughter!] He hugged Usagi   
close. "Yes, that would be nice." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One rainy day they had already played cards, read books, taken naps and eaten. Usagi   
was staring out the open wall at the rain. She was becoming bored. So was Mamoru then   
he remembered the chocolate sauce.  
  
They played a game called, "Do you dare?" One person would take the sauce and pour it   
on a part of his or her own body. If the other person was not willing to lick it off then the   
turn was over. If he or she was willing to, they'd lick it off until it was clean and it would   
be the next person's turn. It may not have been much of a game, but it was fun!  
  
Usagi chose, lips, bellybutton and nipples for her turns.  
  
Mamoru for his turns chose his neck then nipples. That had surprised Usagi. She didn't   
know a guy would like being touched or kissed on the nipples. He obviously did like it   
so she filed that idea away for future reference.  
  
Mamoru hesitated. For his third turn, he considering pouring the thick dark liquid where   
he really wanted her to lick suck and kiss him the most.  
  
Usagi caught where he had glanced and her eyes widened with shock. "Oh no!" she   
whispered, "Not there! I *won't* do it!" she warned him with her arms crossed and a   
blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Mamoru sighed a bit mournfully then chuckled. He kind of figured that would be   
pushing her a little too much. [Maybe another time,] he told himself. Leaning up on his   
elbow, Mamoru seductively whispered in her ear, "I would for you…if you asked."  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide with shock and her blush deepened and spread just the way   
Mamoru liked to see. "Mamo-chan, you *are* a Hentai!" she accused.  
  
Chuckling louder, Mamoru began to pour the sauce over each of his ten fingers. He   
looked up with a mischievous grin and answered, "I already told you I was. Didn't you   
believe me?"  
  
Huffing indignantly, Usagi sighed, "You're hopeless!" She contemplated Mamoru's   
chocolate striped fingers and giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain had ended but this time it didn't bring clear skies and cool breezes with it.   
Instead, it brought an "Indian Summer". The already humid air turned hot and sultry.   
  
That night the breeze off the ocean, although still warm, made sleeping bearable. Usagi   
and Mamoru decided to drag the sleeping bag out of the stuffy lean-to and spread it out   
on the sand. Usagi thought it was very romantic to fall asleep together on the beach with   
the stars twinkling above them.  
  
Daytime was another story though. The breeze died by morning and as soon as the sun   
appeared the air became muggy, hot and heavy.  
  
The spring water was still very cold but only one of them could stand under the falling   
water at a time. The biting bugs also preferred to be near the fresh water source and the   
vegetation that grew in the shadow of the cliff. Whoever wasn't directly under the water   
was viciously eaten alive by the blood-sucking beasties. Even though there wasn't any   
shade, the beach and ocean were still the more comfortable choice.  
  
Mamoru had thought to put the wine bottle under the spring to make it cool. In the   
afternoon, Mamoru dug the bottle out and he and Usagi sat naked on their sleeping bag   
and enjoyed what was left of the wine.  
  
Usagi can get buzzed from a half a glass of wine and Mamoru didn't drink very often   
either. The wine was cool and refreshing and they both probably drank more of it than   
they should have. Especially after they had started playing "Do You Dare?" with it. The   
bottle was finally empty and Mamoru and Usagi were trying to decide what they wanted   
to do next.  
  
"Yuck!" Usagi exclaimed, "I'm all sticky!" as she ran her sticky fingers over the tacky   
skin on her stomach.  
  
Mamoru laughed and added, "Yes you are! Even your hair is sticky Meatball-Head!"  
  
Usagi looked at her ponytail and scolded, "Well, Mamoru-baka it wasn't sticky until you   
grabbed it with *your* sticky fingers!" She stuck her tongue out and challenged Mamoru   
to a tongue wagging war with a very impressive and wet "Pthhhh…"  
  
Mamoru wiped her spittle from his sticky face with his sticky hand and glared at her.   
"That was rude, Meatball!" he observed. Mamoru then grabbed Usagi and returned fire   
with what he considered to be a much better way to conduct a tongue war.  
  
Mamoru had Usagi pinned under him on the sleeping bag as they kissed. Suddenly he   
grabbed her sides and began to tickle her unmercifully.  
  
Usagi broke their kiss and screamed and laughed as she alternately tried to tickle him   
back or grab his hands. Of course, nobody else was there to hear her pleas for help so   
Usagi decided to use the most devastating weapon she had available in this war. She slid   
her hand down between the two of them and Mamoru suddenly froze in place with a very   
worried expression.  
  
"Usako!" he whined, "That's not playing fair!"  
  
Usagi smiled and suggested, "Maybe this battle should be considered a draw. You stop   
tickling me and I'll let go." Mamoru nodded and rolled off of her.  
  
The battle had managed to kick sand up on the sleeping bag and they could now feel that   
added to the sticky mess already on them.  
  
Usagi started again, "Yuck!"  
  
This time Mamoru stood up and he attempted to grab Usagi and carry her to the ocean.   
He announced in his most Tuxedo Kamen voice, "I, Tuxedo Kamen, will save you from   
the stickies, Sailor Moon!" It would have been much more impressive if he hadn't   
tripped and both of them fell down on the sand.  
  
They both looked at each other totally covered in sand and laughed hysterically at the   
sight. Finally, they managed to get to the water.  
  
They waded out just past the breakers. Mamoru took one of Usagi's ponytails and ran it   
through his fingers. Soon her hair was floating sticky free and wispy on the water.  
  
They each ran their hands over the other one's body to make sure the sand and stickiness   
was gone. Mamoru then lifted Usagi up into his arms and held her to him as they kissed.  
  
Usagi wrapped her legs and arms around Mamoru and thoroughly enjoyed his hands and   
the water on her body.  
  
Whether it was the wine, the heat or a combination of both, Mamoru and Usagi weren't   
really thinking about what they were doing until it was almost too late. Their intimate   
contact as Mamoru was about to enter her, was what finally got their attention. They   
both looked at each other and realized what they were about to do.  
  
Mamoru wanted to continue but his pesky conscience was again reminding him that there   
was something missing. He remembered Minako's letter. An image of Sailor Moon   
about eight months pregnant was all it took for Mamoru to remember why this was a bad   
idea.  
  
They were lying on the wet sand at the water's edge. Mamoru started to sit up and Usagi   
desperately whispered, "Please don't stop, I really want this!" Her words and expression   
made Mamoru hesitate but the picture he had imagined hardened his resolve.  
  
Usagi also sat up. She was trying to be mature about it and not cry. Her eyes wouldn't   
cooperate though and a few tears managed to escape and run down her cheek. Looking   
away she tried to brush them off quickly.  
  
Reaching out, Mamoru hugged her to him. He whispered, "I'm sorry, but if you got   
pregnant…again, I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
  
Usagi sucked her breath in sharply at his reference to what had happened between   
Serenity and Endymion. She agreed that wasn't a good idea. Looking up at Mamoru she   
nodded.  
  
The two of them stood and silently walked back to the sleeping bag holding hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they ate dinner Usagi thought about what they'd almost done. She realized it was   
dangerous for them to keep playing like that. It would be especially stupid for her to   
become pregnant with a big battle coming.  
  
Usagi remembered how Endymion had reacted to that situation in the past. Mamoru too,   
would never let her fight in that condition. Without her, no matter how hard they tried   
the battle could be lost, again.  
  
Usagi also felt guilty for depending on Mamoru to be the one to stop them. It wasn't fair   
of her to put that kind of pressure on him. She realized she had a decision to make.   
Either she had to stop all sexual contact between them or else she had to be honest about   
what they were doing and take the steps necessary to avoid pregnancy.  
  
Smiling to herself, Usagi remembered how successful, or rather, unsuccessful Prince   
Endymion and Princess Serenity had been at keeping their hands off of each other.   
Choosing that option hadn't worked very well at all. Usagi highly doubted it would work   
any better this time. Sighing, she admitted there was only one realistic answer to this   
problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Mamoru took a shower at the spring while Usagi cleaned the sand off the   
sleeping bag and hung it up to air-out. While Usagi was taking a shower, Mamoru put   
the sleeping bag back in the lean-to. He was spreading it out on the futon when he   
noticed Usagi's purse on the floor against the wall.  
  
As Mamoru realized what that meant, he smiled and started to make some plans of his   
own.  
  
Mamoru was sitting on a low flat rock, waiting for Usagi. He had offered to comb   
Usagi's hair now that it was long again. He had said it was only fair since she shaves his   
face for him. Both of them enjoyed their daily rituals.  
  
Usagi returned to camp with dripping wet and tangled hair. She sat down in front of   
Mamoru on the rock. Closing her eyes, she relaxed as he carefully worked until her hair   
was glossy and smooth again. Usagi expertly wrapped and twisted her hair into her   
traditional style. Mamoru had tried but he just couldn't figure out how to do it.  
  
When she finished with her hair, Mamoru stood, and with a flourish, produced a blood   
red rose for Usagi. She held it to her nose and inhaled its scent with a smile. To her   
surprise Mamoru transformed into Prince Endymion. His armor glowed dully in the full   
moon's light.  
  
Taking her cue from him Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity. Endymion held his   
hand out to help her stand. "Will you dance with me, my Princess?" he whispered.  
  
Princess Serenity laughed and answered, "Of course, my Prince, but we don't have any   
music."  
  
Endymion smiled and said, "Yes we do, if you'll get the star locket that's in your purse.  
  
Serenity gasped and blushed. She accused, "You looked in my purse!"  
  
Shaking his head he answered, "No." He added when she looked at him skeptically, "At   
least not today."  
  
Now Serenity was confused. Endymion continued, "The day the snake attacked you.   
You had run off. I heard the locket start to play, although I didn't recognize the tune   
right away. I followed the sound to your purse and found the locket."  
  
Blushing even more furiously, Serenity whispered, "So, you knew what was in my purse   
ever since then!" Endymion nodded and Serenity asked, "If you knew then why didn't   
you say something?"  
  
"I wanted you to decide when you were ready. I didn't want you to feel pressured by   
me." Endymion explained. Serenity nodded and smiled gratefully. Endymion reminded   
her, "Are you going to get the locket or should I?"  
  
"I'll get it," Serenity answered as she turned toward the lean-to.  
  
Serenity returned and placed the star locket on the rock. The lid popped open by itself   
and started to play. Startled, Serenity gave the locket a funny look. Endymion looked   
over her shoulder. He asked, "What makes that go anyway? Does it ever need to be   
wound or anything?"  
  
Lifting it back up, Serenity examined the locket closely. "No, there isn't anything to   
wind. It just…goes." She concluded with a shrug.  
  
Endymion shrugged too then offered his hand to Serenity again to dance. She floated   
into his arms and soon they were happily dancing together under the moonlight.  
  
After a while Endymion stepped back from Serenity and de-transformed so he now stood   
before her simply as Mamoru.  
  
Usagi saw he looked a little nervous or unsure or…something, she couldn't tell. She   
decided to also de-transform into just Usagi again.  
  
Mamoru smiled and led her by the hand to sit on the rock again. He knelt next to her   
then pressed her hand against his cheek. For a moment he was silent with his eyes   
closed.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru finally spoke, "In the past, when we were the Prince and Princess of   
great and powerful realms, we made a promise to each other. Evil interfered and we were   
never able to fulfill that promise."  
  
Mamoru looked up at Usagi and she could see all he felt for her in his eyes. Nodding,   
Usagi acknowledged the truth of his words. She didn't know where he was going with   
this but his eyes assured her she had nothing to fear.  
  
Mamoru continued, "That promise made a millennia ago, still stands unfulfilled as a   
memory. Now…here, I want to make a new promise with you. I love you Usako. I   
always will. I'd be honored if you would agree to marry me and be my wife. I realize it   
will be a while since we both have school to finish, but I wanted to ask you now. I didn't   
want us to be assuming it based on the past. I loved you as Sailor Moon, and I loved you   
as Usagi even before I knew I loved you as my Princess. Please Usako, will you marry   
me when we are able?"  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes and ran down her cheeks as she listened to Mamoru. She tried   
twice before she was able to choke out, "Yes…I will marry you!" Usagi launched herself   
off the rock and into his arms. She whispered, "I love you Mamo-chan, my Masked-man   
and my Prince! I always will!"  
  
Mamoru lifted Usagi's chin with his fingers and gently kissed her. Releasing her lips, he   
stood with her in his arms. He carried her to the lean-to and gently sat her on the sleeping   
bag. She looked up and held her arms up to him.  
  
Mamoru contemplated Usagi for a moment. Her hair pooled around her, her lips were   
barely parted and curved in a soft smile. Her eyes sparkled with an open invitation that   
was just for him. An invitation that took his breath away.  
  
This would be intentional, Mamoru realized. It wouldn't sneak up on them at a weak   
moment and ambush them as a secret guilty pleasure. This would be a blatant   
acknowledgement of their love.  
  
They had all the time in the world to show their love to each other and Mamoru wasn't   
about to rush it. He smiled then knelt down. Reaching behind Usagi, he untied her top   
then reached to her hip to untie her wrap. Both pieces of string and leaves fell off,   
revealing the rest of Usagi to him. Mamoru leaned over to gently kiss her and Usagi   
playfully reached up to pull the tie on Mamoru's wrap. He broke their kiss then reached   
down to put their clothes off to the side.  
  
Putting her arms around Mamoru's neck, Usagi tugged to have him lie down with her.  
  
Mamoru chuckled at her pout when he sat back up and lifted her arms from him. He   
pulled a rose, handed it to Usagi then gently directed her to lie down on her stomach.  
  
Usagi was a little perplexed until she felt the petals of another rose being slowly drawn   
down between her shoulder blades to the small of her back. Mamoru retraced the path   
back up to Usagi's neck and the soft touches of the flower made her shiver. He slowly   
traced down her right arm to her wrist then back up. He repeated it on her left arm. He   
then dipped the rose down and it brushed along the side of her breast before following the   
curves of her waist and hip. He slowly ran the flower up over the back of her thigh and   
followed the curves of her butt before drawing the rose back up her other side, brushing   
the side of her right breast.  
  
Usagi sighed happily. She felt like she was going to melt away and yet at the same time,   
an electric tingle lingered on her skin wherever the flower had touched her. She heard   
Mamoru doing something by the side of their bed but she was too relaxed to even open   
her eyes and see what it was.  
  
An incredibly sweet scent filled the air and it almost made Usagi lift her head to see what   
it was. Before she could decide to do so, she felt Mamoru put his hands on her back and   
start to gently massage her neck. His fingers easily slid over her skin and he was finding   
every muscle she had and giving each one very personalized attention.  
  
Usagi fuzzily realized Mamoru must have found the massage oil that was in her purse. It   
smelled beautiful! "Hmmm…," she sighed, "What scent is that?"  
  
Mamoru quietly answered, "Jasmine," as he continued to knead Usagi's lower back   
muscles.  
  
Usagi never knew a massage could be like this. It was both relaxing and very sensual.   
She whispered, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
Leaning over to hear, Mamoru responded, "Hmm?"  
  
"This is *wonderful* but…if you don't stop I'm going to fall asleep and we won't get to   
anything else," Usagi pointed out in a very sleepy and relaxed voice.  
  
Mamoru leaned down and his breath caressed her ear. In a slow seductive voice he   
answered, "Don't worry Usako. If you fall asleep, I know just what to do to get your   
attention again." He emphasized his claim by sliding his hand over the soft swell of her   
butt and down her inner thigh. He gently ran his fingers over her folds, just barely sliding   
between them to skim the sensitive area underneath.  
  
Usagi had caught her breath when Mamoru spoke in her ear. When he touched her, her   
breath expelled with a longing groan. She lifted her hips to give him access to more of   
her as she almost wailed, "O-oh…I-I…I see…" She wanted to cry when Mamoru moved   
his hand back up over her butt and continued to massage her back.  
  
"P-please…," she pleaded as she started to turn over.  
  
Mamoru stopped her and soothingly whispered, "Patience…we'll get there."  
  
Continuing the massage, Mamoru worked down over her butt, thighs and calves. He said   
he'd skip her feet since he knew how ticklish she was there.  
  
Mamoru asked Usagi to turn over. He continued the massage by running his hands up   
her shins, over her knees then caressing the front of her thighs.  
  
Usagi bent her knee up to again offer Mamoru access to her. He massaged her inner   
thighs then leaned over to gently kiss the knee she had bent. That kiss was almost his   
undoing. He could smell her scent mixed with the Jasmine and hesitated. He wondered   
to himself if he could continue with his intended plan. He didn't want to. His body was   
telling him this was definitely enough. However, Mamoru could sometimes be a bit   
stubborn. He had a plan and he was going to follow it through even if it killed him!  
  
Mamoru brought his hands up from Usagi's thighs and slowly slid them to each side of   
her triangle of blonde curled hair. He completely avoided the center of her and instead   
ran his hands over her hips and abdomen. He was careful not to tickle her. He used a   
pressure and movement that was a caressing massage. A few times he hit a sensitive spot   
and she would gasp and reflexively twitch. Each time, Mamoru held his hands and   
fingers still until he felt her relax again. His hands carefully followed the curve of her   
breasts over her ribs then slid up along her sternum between her breasts.  
  
By this time Usagi had given up on hoping Mamoru would touch her more sensitive   
areas. He would get to them when he wanted to and not before. He was driving her   
absolutely one-hundred-and-ten percent crazy! His caresses felt *so…* good too though.   
She decided if she did die of anticipation, she'd die happy.  
  
The massage ended with her shoulders. Mamoru stretched out next to Usagi and gently   
kissed her lips as he stroked her cheek and temple.  
  
Usagi's eyes flew open when she felt the kiss, to look into his deep-blue eyes.   
Desperately she asked, "Is the massage finished?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled and answered, "Yes…and no."  
  
Poor Usagi looked so confused that Mamoru laughed out loud then claimed her lips in a   
searing kiss.  
  
[Ohh…,] Usagi thought happily, [*this* is what I really want!]  
  
Lifting her arms, Usagi wound them around Mamoru's neck and insistently pulled him to   
her. She reciprocated his passion in the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Mamoru could feel Usagi's scented and lightly oiled skin pressed up against him. His   
resolve to take things really slow was fading fast. Especially when she slid her leg   
between his and wriggled her body even closer to him.  
  
Mamoru kissed down her neck to her breast. His hand caressed her other nipple and he   
took the closest one in his mouth to taste and tease. Her groan was music to his ears and   
he loved how she would hold him and pull him closer to her for more.  
  
Usagi was already so turned on by the massage that when Mamoru began to touch and   
kiss her breasts, they were ultra-sensitive. Each nibble, suck and kiss sent waves of   
pleasure crashing over her and made her already tightened stomach and groin pulse with   
aching need. She thought she'd die if he didn't touch her where she needed him to, really   
soon.  
  
Realizing she wanted to touch him too, Usagi slid her hand over Mamoru's chest and   
nipples. She felt him press harder with his fingers on her nipple and he pressed her other   
nipple with his tongue then gently pulled back to slowly pull it from his mouth. That   
move almost sent her through the roof. She clenched her fist against Mamoru's chest and   
her other hand was clench against the back of his head. She was pulling his hair but   
neither of them noticed.  
  
Mamoru moved up to kiss her lips again as his hand moved down her stomach. He   
pressed over her soft triangle of hair and ran his fingers through it before continuing to   
his goal. Sliding his fingers between her folds, he found she was so wet and soft that just   
touching her almost made him loose it. He slid two fingers inside her and felt her   
muscles squeeze tight. He drew his fingers out and in again and Usagi began to move her   
hips to match his rhythm. When Mamoru felt Usagi's hand wrap around his shaft and   
gently squeeze, he groaned. She began to move her hand and Mamoru realized he wasn't   
going to last much longer if she kept touching him like that.  
  
Usagi had felt his fingers finally reach where she needed them. He moved his fingers in   
and out of her repeatedly and she reached down to squeeze and caress him too. They   
both began to move with the other one's rhythm and Usagi could already feel herself   
ready to go over the edge.  
  
Mamoru pulled away from her suddenly and grabbed her purse. Frantically pulling out a   
package he opened it. He tried to slip the condom on but fumbled in his haste. Finally he   
was ready. Usagi reached for him and he moved over her. Wrapping her legs around his   
hips she desperately pulled him closer.  
  
Mamoru just wanted to bury himself inside her over and over again hard and fast but   
realized he could hurt her. He kissed Usagi and forced himself to go slow.  
  
His tip touched her and she felt him slide in slowly. As he filled her, Usagi felt her tight   
body stretching to accommodate him. It was a little uncomfortable but it wasn't too bad.   
When he was, at last, all the way in, they both sighed with relief and just stayed still for a   
moment to get used to it.  
  
Mamoru slowly drew himself out then pushed back in again. The feeling of her body   
enveloping him was incredible.  
  
As Mamoru began to slowly move in and out, Usagi gasped. She was so close to the   
edge and this finally pushed her the last step. Throwing her head back, Usagi cried out.   
Her body gripped him repeatedly as the intense feelings overwhelmed her.  
  
Mamoru felt her body grip him so tightly and he couldn't hold back. He pushed into her   
quickly then groaned as he pulsed his release too.  
  
Usagi could feel him moving in her and she squeezed him tight. Their pleasure cycled   
tightly between them until they both were spent.  
  
Mamoru collapsed into Usagi's arms and she gently stroked his hair as they both tried to   
catch their breath.  
  
Finally they looked into each other's eyes. Love and happiness were reflected there. "I   
love you, my Usako!" Mamoru whispered.  
  
Usagi responded, "I love you too, Mamo-chan!"  
  
  
  
Continued…  
  
  
Chapter 8 – "All Good Things…" will be posted soon. ^_~  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ If you have any comments or suggestions, as long as   
they're politely worded, I'd love to hear them. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


	8. All Good Things…

Trapped Together Till Halloween  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
By: Luna Hope  
  
Email: ndeblock@att.net  
  
Rated: "R"  
  
  
  
Author's Note – I just want to say thank you to everyone who left a review (but I don't   
have an email address for so I can't thank personally) for this story. "Thank You! You   
really made my day!" ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 –All Good Things…  
  
  
"Yoo-hoooo! Trick or Treeeeat! Happy Halloweeeen…!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru slowly woke up to a very annoying voice yelling these ridiculous   
phrases. In the last few days since they had first made love, they had taken full   
advantage of their private little paradise. The two of them had enjoyed this new stage of   
their relationship so much, that they had pretty much worn each other out. The last time   
had been under the stars on the beach and they had fallen asleep where they were, on top   
of the sleeping bag.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat up with confused and disoriented expressions. Their eyes finally   
focused on the source of the god-awful screeching. Out on the ocean just a little past the   
breakers was a small yacht. Six people stood on the deck looking at them and the one   
with long blonde hair was waving and hollering at them like a loon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki, Reika and the girls had set sail for the island the night before Halloween. They   
neared the island in the early morning hours and all six, for many different reasons, were   
anxious to see how the feuding pair had faired.  
  
They had approached the beach area so they could sail around to the small pier just past   
it. Suddenly Minako started hollering like a banshee and waving her arms. The others   
shushed at her and tried to grab her to shut her up.  
  
Minako excitedly exclaimed, "There they are!" then she yelled, "Hiiii…!" and waved her   
arms to the two people sitting up on the beach.  
  
The rest of the group looked toward the beach. After a moment of shocked silence, they   
all started to snicker. Even from that distance they could see the hickys on Usagi's fair   
skin and many were in places clothing would have covered to keep them secret. They   
snickered more when they realized they saw a few on Mamoru too. The pair had   
obviously settled their differences and gotten along!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru's brain finally kicked in. He realized their supposed friends were staring at   
them. He didn't care so much about himself, but he especially didn't like the fact that   
Motoki was looking at Usagi. Mamoru quickly stood up in front of Usagi to block their   
view of her. Turning his back to the group, Mamoru crouched down and pulled the   
sleeping bag up around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru with tears in her eyes. Their time together in paradise was   
over and now they'd have to return to real life, battles and all.  
  
Mamoru smiled sadly and leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss. With a sigh, he   
reached for his wrap and stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Mamoru had stood up to shield Usagi, all five of the girls (Much to Motoki's   
annoyance) stared and smiled appreciatively. A few of them had quietly whistled and the   
ones who didn't know how to whistle cleared their throats. Mamoru stood before them in   
bas-relief to the light sandy beach. The newly risen sun spotlighted his raven-black   
tousled hair and created highlights and shadows that emphasized the sculpting of his lean,   
toned body. Mamoru then turned his back to them and all the girls gasped in shock.   
Motoki pumped the air with his fist and silently cheered at the red nail marks and   
scratches they saw etched across Mamoru's back and upper arms. It was very clear their   
plan had worked even better than some of them may have expected.  
  
By the time Mamoru stood back up, tied his wrap around himself and turned around, the   
group had mostly composed themselves. Mamoru glared at them as his voice boomed   
out over the water, "You had *better* have some clothes for us!"  
  
Minako reached down and grabbed a shopping bag at her feet. Waving it in the air, she   
sang out, "Here they are! We'll meet you at the dock!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi sat on the yacht's deck next to each other. Usagi clutched her purse   
in her lap and Mamoru's arm was around her. Watching them, Rei couldn't decide if he   
held her in a possessive way or a protective way. Either way she was worried. There   
was more to Usagi than Mamoru knew and this could complicate things for all of them.   
Rei now realized they really should have thought this whole thing through a little more.  
  
Motoki tried to joke with the quiet pair. He even mentioned some of the arcade gossip   
they had missed over the last month. Mamoru gave Motoki a look that clearly said, "Cut   
it out. Don't even bother trying."  
  
Finally Motoki couldn't take it any more. With an exasperated sigh he stated, "Okay! It   
may not have been the nicest thing to do but you can't be too angry with us. You're   
obviously much closer now. You should be *thanking* us for that!"  
  
The couple continued to be silent. The others started to wonder if realizing their hopes   
for the couple would be at the expense of their friendship.  
  
Usagi had watched Mamoru deal with their friends at the island and here on the boat.   
She had seen an almost physical wall go down over his eyes and face when the others had   
shown up. Mamoru now wore his reserve and aloofness like a cape over his shoulders.   
He was so different from the man, who just a day ago was joking, smiling and so tender   
with her.  
  
Usagi could also see the difference Endymion's memories had made in him. Before, his   
reserve was a desperate shield to keep others from getting too close and his attitude was   
arrogant and defiant. Now, he carried an aura of self-assurance and quiet dignity. The   
difference was subtle, but having known him both as Mamoru and Endymion, she could   
see it. He wasn't afraid and alone anymore. He knew who he was. She looked down at   
her hands and wondered if Serenity's memories had made a difference in her too.  
  
Usagi knew her and Mamoru's relationship was destined to be, but how would it fair in   
the day-to-day struggles of this world? She was afraid. She knew their ages alone would   
be a difficult bridge to cross with her family.  
  
They finally reached the marina later that afternoon. Mamoru helped Usagi off the boat   
then turned to the others with a hard expression. "What you did to us was unforgivable,"   
he ground out between his teeth, "Don't call us or try to contact us." Mamoru, with his   
hand possessively on Usagi's waist, turned and walked away.  
  
Makoto, Amy, Rei and Minako jumped off the boat. Desperately they called to her back,   
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi stopped and turned to look at them. The sad look in her eyes broke their hearts. It   
was clear she didn't consider them trustworthy anymore. Silently, she continued on her   
way with Mamoru.  
  
Amy tearfully whispered, "What have we done?!"  
  
Makoto shook her head and quietly responded, "Luna is going to *kill* us when she finds   
out!"  
  
"Oh, Usagi!" Rei mournfully sighed.  
  
Minako, apparently oblivious, offered, "Hey! I'm starved! Let's go get some burgers!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh…Mamo-chan…please…" Usagi whispered a sigh.  
  
Her plea almost made Mamoru turn around and take her back to his apartment. Never   
mind the fact that they had just left there! Mamoru caught her lips with his and pressed   
her up against the brick wall behind them. [There's a definite naughty thrill to making   
out in public!] he fuzzily thought.  
  
The couple could hear the dull noise of the arcade they were leaning against. Every so   
often someone would enter or leave the arcade and the noise was louder until the door   
shut again. Usagi and Mamoru were in the alleyway, hidden in the shadows. At first   
they would freeze when someone walked past the alley, but they soon realized no one   
even glanced their way. They were stalling and they both knew it. Neither of them really   
wanted to go inside the building and do what they knew they needed to do.  
  
Mamoru trailed kisses down her neck. He ran into the shoulder of her shirt and mentally   
cursed. He had gotten used to not having to deal with clothing. It kept getting in his   
way! With a sigh he changed directions and instead kissed along her collarbone to the   
base of her throat then back up to her waiting lips. Mamoru had his fingers tangled in   
Usagi's ponytail and he rubbed the strands lovingly.  
  
Usagi's hands had slid down to Mamoru's hips and butt and she was also annoyed with   
the fact that except for his face, neck and hands, she couldn't *get to* his skin!  
  
Mamoru released their kiss and rested his cheek against one of Usagi's hair buns.   
Sighing he quietly said, "Usako, We can't keep avoiding this. The arcade will close in a   
few hours and we should get this over with."  
  
Pouting, Usagi whined, "I don't know if I can be angry enough to do it! I'm really not   
mad at them anymore. They actually did do us a favor."  
  
"I know," Mamoru admitted, "I'm not as angry as I was either but this needs to be done.   
Just because everything worked out okay in the end doesn't mean what they did was   
right, especially the Senshi. They knowingly trapped Sailor Moon and that has to be   
addressed. I also have a personal score to settle with Motoki. Let's just get this over   
with, okay?"  
  
Usagi sighed then reluctantly agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto, Amy, Rei, Minako and Reika sat in a booth together. Motoki was working, but   
all six of them looked up each time the door opened. They all breathed a sigh of relief   
when they finally saw the striking couple enter the arcade. Almost immediately, their   
feelings of relief turned into leaded weights of anxiety and sank to the pit of their   
stomachs. The stony expressions the couple wore made it worse.  
  
Mamoru nodded to Usagi then resolutely strode toward Motoki who was taking an order   
across the room from the girls.  
  
Reika quickly jumped up and called, "Mamoru!" as she tried to intercept his path.   
"Motoki just wanted to help you! Please!" she pleaded. Mamoru ignored her words as   
he grabbed her arms and moved her aside. "Damn it, Mamoru!!" Reika desperately   
cursed.  
  
Stepping in front of Motoki, Mamoru's low voice clearly carried in the now silent arcade,   
"Let's talk…in the alley out back."  
  
Motoki blanched and he stuttered, "Um…M-M-Mamoru, I-I'm working…"  
  
"Now!" growled Mamoru.  
  
Motoki sighed with resignation. He looked at his sister as he took off his apron and said,   
"I'm taking a break."  
  
Both men headed for the back hallway. Reika followed. Grabbing Mamoru's arm she   
begged, "Please, Mamoru! Please don't take him out there! Sit in here…*talk* in here!"   
He continued to ignore her and she started to cry, "I'm coming too then!"  
  
At this Motoki turned and pushed past Mamoru to Reika. He hugged her and whispered,   
"Please, stay here. I don't think he'll kill me. You don't need to see this."  
  
"But-but-but…Mo-chan!" Reika whispered, "I don't want him to hurt you at all!"  
  
"Stay inside," Motoki reiterated firmly. Reika searched his face a moment more then   
pulled out of his arms and ran to the women's room crying.  
  
"Let's go," Mamoru impatiently stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mako growled and stood, "I'll be damned if he's…"  
  
"Makoto, sit down!" Usagi quietly ordered.  
  
All four girls turned shocked faces towards the petite blonde. Mako slowly sat again.  
  
Usagi silently stared at her Senshi for a moment then quietly said, "We need to talk.   
We'll use the storage room." It wasn't a request. It was a command and each girl knew   
it.  
  
Rei's eyes started to snap angrily, "She can't just…"  
  
Amy put her hand on Rei's arm to stop her words. Amy reminded her, "Yes she can, Rei   
and she did. Let's go."  
  
Amy stood to leave the table and the others reluctantly complied too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and Motoki stepped out the back door of the arcade. The dim glow of a light   
bulb over the doorway lit a little of the alley but the area behind the building had only   
moonlight. As they passed the corner of the building, Mamoru turned and grabbed   
Motoki by the shirt. Swinging the blonde off his feet, Mamoru roughly threw him   
against the wooden fence that surrounded the small area. The fence shook with the   
impact and the garbage cans against it in the corner fell over, clattering together like   
discordant cymbals in the quiet, night air.  
  
Motoki knew he deserved whatever Mamoru dished out but he had still hoped.   
[Apparently not!] he ruefully thought as he looked at the shadowed face in front of him.  
  
Letting go of Motoki's shirt, Mamoru lifted his fist. "*This* is for slipping us mickys!"   
He hissed as his fist shot forward. The second fist quickly followed as he said, "*This* is   
for not leaving us any clothes!" The next was punctuated by, "*This* is for all my bills   
being a month over due and I don't have a job!" "*This* is for letting the plants in my   
apartment die!" "*This* is for suckering the girls into helping you abduct us! *This* is   
for making us stay there a whole month!  
  
Motoki had steeled himself for the pain and silently stood still as Mamoru's fists had   
repeatedly flown. Mamoru paused and Motoki peeked open his eyes. He had felt the   
wood splintering around him and now there were six fist-sized holes in the fence around   
Motoki's head and body.  
  
A sigh of relief exploded from Motoki's lips and Mamoru socked him in the stomach.   
Not as hard as he could have, but hard enough to knock the wind out of Motoki and make   
him wish he hadn't eaten dinner. Motoki doubled over gripping his stomach and fell to   
his knees.  
  
"*THAT* was for cutting Usagi's hair and making her cry!" Mamoru growled angrily.  
  
Once Motoki was able to breath and he was fairly certain he wasn't going to loose his   
dinner, he whispered, "Making her cry?" He then looked up at Mamoru and bitterly   
exclaimed, "Making her cry! You hit me for *making her cry*! Shit, Mamoru!   
*You've* made her cry many more times than I have! If I deserved to be hit for *that*   
then *you* deserve to be hit even more!"  
  
Mamoru blinked, surprised by Motoki's verbal come back, "Cry? When did I make her   
cry?!"  
  
Motoki grabbed the fence to help him slowly stand. He still held his stomach as he   
angrily glared at Mamoru. He answered, "You know all those times you two fought and   
Usagi had stalked away from you and out of the arcade with her head held high?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and Motoki continued, "As soon as she was out of sight of the arcade   
windows she'd turn into the alley and cry! Many times I'd go out the back door and find   
her standing there. I'd try to comfort her and tell her you were a jerk. I wanted to go   
back inside and beat the pulp out of you for hurting her, but I couldn't. She made me   
promise not to and not to tell you she was crying. She told me that someday she hoped   
you'd stop pushing her away and then the two of you could become friends."  
  
Mamoru was shocked by Motoki's words. All along Usagi had been trying to reach out   
to him! She had known he fought with her because he had been afraid to let her get   
close!  
  
Motoki explained, "I was fed up with waiting for you and decided I had to do something.   
Because of my promise to Usagi I couldn't knock you around or even tell you. I needed   
to find a way to make you face her and not be able to hide or push her away. I had   
actually been thinking about it for quite a while. The last big fight you two had was what   
finally made me angry enough to try it."  
  
"You're right," Mamoru sadly whispered, "I feel horrible about hurting Usagi all those   
times!" He looked up at Motoki then suddenly grabbed him and traded places against the   
fence. "Okay, Motoki, give me your best shot. I deserve it," Mamoru instructed.  
  
Motoki stood there considering Mamoru's offer. He pulled his fist back and with an   
eager expression, swung with all his might. His fist crashed into the fence beside   
Mamoru's face.  
  
"Ow! Oh, shit! That *hurt*!! Ow!!" Motoki moaned as he shook and held his injured   
fist. He examined it for splinters then pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and   
dabbed at the blood seeping from his cut knuckles. Looking up at Mamoru he added,   
"I'm still bound by my promise to Usagi to not hurt you so I can't really hit you."  
  
Motoki looked at the fence and considered the splintered holes Mamoru's fists had left.   
Motoki hadn't even dented the wood when he had tried. Curious, Motoki asked, "How   
did you do that without breaking your hands or even cutting yourself, Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru nervously ran his fingers through his hair then hesitantly answered, "Um…I   
guess my hands are…um…callused or something…from Karate class." Motoki nodded   
and didn't question Mamoru's answer. Mamoru silently sighed with relief.  
  
"Motoki," Mamoru said and Motoki looked up from his hand. Mamoru quietly admitted,   
"I…I really do love Usagi, a lot. Thank you for telling me what a jerk I've been to her.   
I'll try to make it up to her, I promise." Hesitating, he then impulsively grabbed Motoki   
and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" he choked out, "Thank you for doing one of the   
nicest things anybody has ever done for me and for being the best friend a guy could ever   
have!"  
  
Mamoru quickly let go of the stunned Motoki. With a threatening glare, Mamoru   
warned, "If you *ever* tell anybody I said that or hugged you, I'll deny it!"  
  
Motoki blinked a moment at Mamoru's mercurial behavior then began to laugh, "You're   
still the same old Mamoru!" He shook his head and chuckled, "Someday, Usagi and I are   
going to get you to drop that tough guy exterior, loosen up and enjoy life!"  
  
Motoki then thought of something. He asked, "How did Usagi's hair grow back so   
quickly? I *know* we cut it and you even said it."  
  
Mamoru curtly answered, "Magic and don't ever ask again!"  
  
Before Motoki could think of a good response, Mamoru looked up as if he had been   
called. Looking back at Motoki he said, "Excuse me, I have another appointment," then   
quickly went back inside the arcade.  
  
Blinking a few more times at his friend's odd answers and behavior, which weren't really   
all that odd for this friend, Motoki finally dismissed it with a shake of his head. Turning   
around, Motoki looked at the broken and splintered fence. He ruefully sighed, "That's   
going to come out of my paycheck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four girls and Usagi walked down the hall and entered the storage room. Usagi   
walked to the far end of the room. She looked at the folding chair and the shelves. [So   
much has changed since I was here last!] she thought.  
  
Turning around Usagi contemplated her friends, her Senshi.  
  
The girls shifted around uncomfortably on their feet. None of them knew what to expect.  
  
Finally, Usagi sadly stated, "You didn't protect me. You sent me away knowing full well   
that you could have been putting me at risk and even worse, the entire world at risk! I'm   
certain Luna didn't agree to the plan. Rei, what did you tell her to get around her?"  
  
With a guilty flinch the Priestess started to sputter. She looked up into Usagi's eyes then   
sighed in resignation. There was something different about Usagi that made Rei   
unwilling to antagonize her. Rei answered, "We told Luna and Artemis your parents had   
sent you to visit your aunt for a month in Osaka. We then had Luna stay with Makoto so   
your family wouldn't make Luna suspicious."  
  
Usagi nodded, "That would work." Looking up at all the Senshi, Usagi continued with a   
hard stare, "Luna and Artemis will have to be told."  
  
All four girls gulped and nodded. They knew that was not going to be pleasant. Luna   
could be a harsh taskmaster when provoked.  
  
Makoto looked up and hopefully pointed out, "Nothing bad happened though. There   
wasn't even one attack from the Dark Kingdom all month! Maybe we got the last of   
them. Maybe there wasn't danger to the Earth after all."  
  
Usagi sadly shook her head, "Makoto, don't try to tell me that. I now know for a fact that   
our battle has only just begun. The Dark Kingdom is alive and well and we have yet to   
meet their strongest fighter."  
  
Usagi's quiet reprimands stunned the girls and filled their hearts with dread. Usagi   
continued, "You were fortunate…*we* were fortunate…the Earth and all who live here   
*were fortunate*…to not have paid for your actions with their lives! It wasn't because   
you four were vigilant with your mission!"  
  
Amy, Makoto, Minako and Rei hung their heads. They had no good answer to Usagi's   
accusations. All four girls wondered what had happened to their easy-going, fun-loving   
and gullible leader. They had never seen Usagi so serious. Even as her words stung, they   
couldn't help admiring Usagi's new attitude.  
  
"Rei, I want my brooch and wand," Usagi commanded.  
  
Reaching into her sub-space pocket, Rei quickly complied. She could finally see that   
Usagi was the only person qualified to use the weapons. She found the brooch and   
placed it in Usagi's hand. Rei reached far back in her pocket searching. A frown crossed   
her face as she searched again. After the third time she searched, panic was filling her   
eyes. Rei looked up at Usagi with trepidation and whispered, "I-I can't find the wand! I-  
It's not here!"  
  
"What!" the others shrieked horrified.  
  
Silently, Usagi pined her brooch to her shirt then reached into her own sub-space pocket.   
All four girls gasped when Usagi showed them the wand in her hand. The crystal's   
scintillating glow spoke of the strong power it contained.  
  
Usagi held the wand above her head and whispered her transformation. The four   
shielded their eyes from the bright shine that came from the crystal.  
  
When the crystal's power subsided the girls raised their heads and were speechless with   
surprise. Usagi now stood before them in a gown of purest white with gold details and a   
crescent shaped emblem glowed on her forehead. She was beautiful and every inch of   
her radiated royalty.  
  
The Silver Crystal had also restored the four girl's memories of the Silver Millennium.   
They were totally overwhelmed with the information that had flooded into them. Minako   
finally rasped out, "The Moon Princess! Usagi, you're the Moon Princess!"  
  
The door to the storage room opened behind them and all four girls spun around in battle   
stance even though they hadn't yet transformed.  
  
Mamoru entered the room and locked the door behind him. The girls stood between   
Mamoru and the Princess. Their expressions of distrust were impossible to miss.  
  
Makoto growled, "I *locked* that! How did you open it?! This is a *private* meeting,   
leave at once!"  
  
Mamoru didn't look at all intimidated or concerned by the amazon's aggressive warning   
and stance. With a deft movement Mamoru pulled a rose and transformed into Tuxedo   
Kamen right before their eyes.  
  
Without a word, Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward and confidently passed between the   
shocked girls.  
  
When he was within arm's reach of the Princess, Tuxedo Kamen again transformed and   
became Prince Endymion. He bowed to his Princess then handed her the rose with a   
smile.  
  
Turning around he stood next to Princess Serenity. He bowed and formally spoke, "I am   
Endymion, Prince of Earth.  
  
The four girls were totally bewildered as they stared at the stunning couple. It took a   
command from their Princess to remind them to transform.  
  
The girls transformed and as soon as they had finished, Mars blurted out, "Endymion and   
Serenity?! How is this possible? We all died on the Moon!"  
  
Mercury had her computer and visor out and frantically typed as she tried to make some   
sense of all she had learned and seen. Shaking her head she muttered, "We must have   
been sent to the future and were reincarnated! The power needed to be able to   
accomplish something like that would have been enormous!"  
  
Jupiter was shaking her head in bewilderment and Venus, with stars in her eyes, was   
gushing, "You two look *soo…* good together! It's *so…* romantic! You found each   
other again after a thousand years!"  
  
Princess Serenity, still silent, gave them a disapproving stare. It was Sailor Venus who   
finally realized. As she quickly bent her knees to kneel, she jerked on the skirts of the   
two Senshi standing next to her. Startled, all three of them followed suit to show respect   
to the Princess and her Prince.  
  
Sailor Venus formally introduced herself, "I am Sailor Venus and I swear my allegiance   
and loyalty to her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and to Prince   
Endymion of Earth, our Princess' betrothed since the Silver Millennium." The other   
Senshi each followed Sailor Venus' example in turn.  
  
Prince Endymion spoke first, "We thank you for your pledges of fealty. However,   
warriors who are loyal to their leader would never have allowed Motoki's plan to   
succeed. The entire world's safety and future depends on Sailor Moon. You knew that   
and yet you deliberately deceived her and rendered her powerless. I am skeptical of your   
oaths."  
  
Princess Serenity gripped her hands together and made a conscious effort to not wince.   
She had not put it as bluntly or as harshly as Endymion had. It hurt her to see her friends   
look as if they had been slapped.  
  
All four girls bowed their heads. Their cheeks were red with shame and more than one of   
them had tears in her eyes. They knew the Prince spoke the truth. If they were stripped   
of their powers and banished or even counted as enemies, it wouldn't be more than they   
deserved.  
  
Venus looked up and tears ran down her cheeks. She spoke, "I need to take the majority   
of the responsibility for this." The other three Senshi looked perplexed but Venus   
continued, "I had seen right away that Usagi and Mamoru were soulmates. It was pretty   
obvious they, or rather, you two weren't going to stop fighting on your own. When   
Motoki told us his plan I thought it would be a way to force you to get to know each other   
better. I didn't really consider all the possible consequences and I pushed the other three   
girls into going along with the plan. I'm *really* sorry. Even though I like how it   
worked out, I now see it was foolish and risky."  
  
Mars and Jupiter protested, "We weren't pushed into anything! We chose to participate.   
We are as much to blame as Venus."  
  
Mercury had a thoughtful look on her face. She hesitantly spoke, "Um…guys? Actually,   
when I reviewed our conversations, Minako was pushy about it. I agree we chose and are   
responsible too, but Minako worked really hard to convince us." The three girls turned to   
Venus with shocked, angry glares.  
  
Fearing for her life, Venus threw her hands together and with a bow, begged, "I'm   
*sorry*! *Please* forgive me!!" She opened one eye to peek at them and make sure   
they weren't going to grab her, wrap her in packing tape and throw her off a bridge. Her   
expression was so comical the girls couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Makoto then looked to the Princess and Prince. She admitted, "What we did was wrong   
and we apologize." Then, with a sorrowful and desperate voice she begged, "Please   
forgive us and give us another chance. We have finally found our Princess! Please give   
us the chance to help protect her!"  
  
Princess Serenity had tears in her eyes and it took everything she had to not run and   
throw her arms around her friends to comfort them.  
  
Prince Endymion could feel Princess Serenity's emotional turmoil and decided this was   
enough. Looking at the Senshi he answered, "Princess Serenity, our powerful Sailor   
Moon and precious Usagi has a big and forgiving heart. I have been a grateful recipient   
of her forgiveness and she gave me a second chance more than once when I didn't   
deserve it at all. If she is willing to forgive you then I will be willing too."  
  
All five of them turned to look hopefully at Princess Serenity.  
  
With tears running down her face, the Princess held her arms up and simply said, "My   
friends!"  
  
All four girls ran to their Princess. They hugged and cried and things were finally as they   
should be.  
  
Everyone de-transformed and the pall of emotional tension that had filled the room, lifted   
and faded away.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru with their arms around each other explained to the girls how the   
crystal and wand had appeared to them on the island and what they now knew about the   
enemy.  
  
Just before they left the storage room Makoto looked meaningfully at the couple and   
grinned. She joked, "At least we sent Tuxedo Kamen with you, Usagi. That has to count   
for something even if we didn't know we had done it!"  
  
Usagi laughed and much to Mamoru's embarrassment, she added, "Yes, sending the   
hottest-looking, hunkiest guy in all of Tokyo was definitely something you did right!"  
  
All the girls had a mental flash back of Mamoru standing naked on the beach. Fanning   
themselves they all chorused, "You got that right! Uh-huh! Whoa! Yes, no contest   
there!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just before closing time, the whole group sat together and ordered ice cream to celebrate   
not only Usagi and Mamoru's very friendly truce but also the truce between them all.   
Motoki and Reika sat at one end of the booth, Mamoru and Usagi sat across from them   
and the girls had all sat around the rest of the table.  
  
During a lull in the conversation, Minako looked up. With a mischievous twinkle in her   
eye she asked, "Usagi? Did you two use up all the 'presents' I had left for you and   
Mamoru?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Mamoru and Usagi curiously. With a surprisingly mature   
grin, Usagi responded, "Why do you ask, Minako? Do you want any that are unused   
back? Do *you* have a use for them?"  
  
Minako scowled then looked down and stabbed at her ice cream. Everyone was waiting   
for her answer. Finally she blurted with exasperation, "No, and *thank you so much* for   
reminding me!" She then went back to muttering under her breath about gratitude while   
stabbing her ice cream. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Usagi turned to Rei and asked, "Are my parents expecting me back tonight?"  
  
Rei answered, "I told them tomorrow just incase we got delayed."  
  
Usagi smiled. Turning to Makoto she asked, "Do you mind keeping Luna for one more   
night?"  
  
With a conspiratorial grin, Mako said, "Sure, but only one more night. She's a pain to   
live with. She gets up *way* too early and all she does is talk, talk, talk!"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Yes, I know! She can be a pain sometimes!"  
  
Rei, Amy, Minako and Mamoru were looking at the two girls aghast. More than one of   
them tried to kick the two girls in the shins. Needless to say all six of them suddenly   
yelped and glared at each other.  
  
Motoki and Reika were very perplexed as they listened and watched their peculiar   
friends. Motoki asked, "Isn't Luna your cat, Usagi? She talks?"  
  
The others looked nervously at each other and as usual, it was Amy who saved the   
moment by saying, "Sure! You know, 'Meow, Meow, Meow'. She's *very* vocal."  
  
Reika and Motoki answered, "Oh," in unison and everyone sighed with relief. They all   
wondered when one of their slip-ups would prompt a question they couldn't find a good   
answer to.  
  
Reika then looked at the others and asked, "By the way, what happened with Usagi's   
hair? I know we cut it. How'd it grow back so quickly?"  
  
[And there it is!] they all thought in panic as they looked at each other. Not even Amy   
knew what to say.  
  
The silence stretched out at the table then Motoki answered his girlfriend, "Magic and   
don't ever ask about it again."  
  
All the other girls stared bug eyed at Motoki.   
  
Reika, who had given Motoki a dubious look, said, "Oh, really?"  
  
Motoki shrugged and added, "That's what Mamoru told me."  
  
Mamoru put his head in his hands as he ruefully thought, [I *know* I'm going to hear it   
for that one!]  
  
Reika decided to shrug it off too, so the subject was dropped.  
  
Mamoru leaned over and whispered something in Usagi's ear. She blushed and looked   
up at him with a smile.  
  
Usagi then turned to the others as she and Mamoru hastily stood, "We'll be going now.   
Bye everyone." Before anyone could blink the couple was already out the door.  
  
The girls, Motoki and Reika watch the couple cuddle together in each other's arms as   
they walked past the arcade windows.  
  
Minako observed with a sigh, "Damn! I wish I could go on a good vacation like that!"  
  
  
  
The End! ^_^v  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and friends don't belong to me! Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-  
sama for creating such fun characters. ^_^ 


End file.
